The Bet
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Damian is fed up with Dick constantly ditching him to hook up with girls. He volunteers to be Dick's "girlfriend" for a month to keep him on a leash. But Dick has LOTS of sexual needs and its up to Damian to satisfy him no matter what. And Damian HATES to lose. WARNING: HARD YAOI. DAMIAN BOTTOMS.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet**

 **A DickDami Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Story Contains: DickDami, only Damian bottoms, urination, crossdressing, exhibitionism, and there will be LOTS of sex between Dick and Damian.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Dick was in his room at Bludhaven. He was staring at the picture of his most recent ex-girlfriend and feeling heartbroken. Like usual, he had to end the relationship because being Nightwing got in the way of it all.

"Haaa..I really thought things would work out this time." He felt like crying, but he knew he had to grow up and move on.

Just then there was loud knocking at his door.

Dick sighed in exhaustion, "Maybe if I ignore it it'll go away."

The knocking got louder and he could hear the doorknob jiggle violently.

"Of course not." He got up from bed and went to answer the door to his apartment, "Yes?"

"Finally!" Damian stood there with his bookbag on, "I'm not getting any younger you know." He stormed into Dick's home and threw his things anywhere.

The older male stood at the door with a dull look on his face, "Of course Damian, make yourself at home. No need to ask my permission or anything."

"Hey **you** started it. Do you even remember what you promised me?!" he flopped onto Dick's couch.

"No Damian, God, I just have a lot on my plate right now." He combed his fingers through his hair, " **So** sorry my world doesn't revolve around you." He plopped next to the boy.

Damian blew up, "What's your problem?! **I'm** the one who should be upset! This is the **fifth** time you ditched me this month!"

"I told you I was **busy** , okay?"

He pouted, "With **what**? Being Nightwing..or being with some girl?"

Dick counted on his fingers, "Damian, you have the Teen Titans, Batman, and aren't you part of Super Sons or something? Why do you care so much about what **I'm** up to?!"

"..because you're my **first** friend. Okay?"

It got quiet in the apartment for a change and the two calmed down and finished venting. Dick felt guilty for not being there for Damian, they used to be partners after all.

Damian looked at Dick, "You don't come by the mansion unless it's an emergency, you don't drive me to the arcade anymore, and you forgot to pick me up from Jon's house last night."

He smiled, "But you **love** spending time with Jon."

He frowned, "And as it pains me to admit it, I enjoy spending time with **you** more. I wanted us to play the new game I bought."

"Just play it with one of your friends."

"I wanted to play it with **you**! God you're infuriating Grayson." He crossed him arms, "I'm sick of you always canceling our time together so you can be with some harlot."

"Watch your mouth. They were nice girls," he looked at his phone, "I just wasn't good enough for them."

Damian leaned on Dick's shoulder and peeked at his phone, "You're plenty good Grayson. I just don't get why you waste your time on someone you **just** met."

He zoomed in on her picture. She was the usual pretty girl standing next to Dick, both smiling into the camera.

The acrobat felt sad the more he looked at it, "I thought I could make it work. I know it's hard to explain, but I want **love** Damian. Being single sucks, I want someone I can connect with."

The boy felt jealous as he saw the way Dick looked at his phone. What'd he need some girl for? He's known Dick far longer than any of those girls, why couldn't he connect with Damian instead?

He snatched the phone away from him.

Dick lunged for it, "Hey! Give it back!"

Damian kept the phone as far away from Dick as possible, "You don't need her. You don't need **any** of them. This so-called 'love' you're seeking is just lust, right?"

Dick blushed, "You don't know what you're saying, now give it!"

The two wrestled with Dick clinging to Damian's back, but the boy kept hugging the phone close to his chest so Dick couldn't get to it.

Damian went on, "Admit it, you go for **every** pretty girl who smiles your way. And then what happens? You sleep with her and then after a few weeks of dating you two break up!"

"It's just a coincidence!" He made Damian face him and pinned him down.

He stared up at Dick with a smug look, "I get it Grayson, I'm aware of your reputation."

"What rep?"

"About your sex life. About how you can't go too long without sleeping with anybody."

Dick turned red and snatched his phone back, "You brat, who'd you hear that from?"

"Never mind who. So, you don't deny it?" he rubbed Dick's body, "..is it genetic? Some sort of illness?"

He got up from the couch, "Knock it off, I'm not some nympho.. I just.." he rubbed the back of his head.

It was true. Dick Grayson enjoyed sex very much. He would go at it like a dog or rabbit, anytime and anywhere. There wasn't a single person he couldn't pleasure in bed.

The problem is.. no one could keep up with his sexual desires and sometimes he was suffocating in a relationship. Dick always wanted love, loyalty, and hope for marriage someday. But the people he was with weren't ready.

He sighed, "I just want a decent relationship, but yes, sex is great."

Damian tapped his chin, "Then all you really need is a stable person who can put up with your desires?" He eyed Dick's body, "Interesting."

"Stop being weird. I just haven't found my special someone yet, but they're out there somewhere and I'm going to keep looking."

"Oh **please** Grayson. You've been with girls, guys, and even aliens. I've met most of them and you have **bad** taste." He stood up from the couch, "Luckily I have the perfect match for you."

Dick raised a brow, "Oh really, who?"

Damian pointed to himself proudly, "Me."

The acrobat snickered and almost fell over laughing, "You?! That's some confidence you have there!"

He smirked, "I'm **serious** Grayson. **I'll** be your lover from now on. I'll handle all your needs and keep you on track. You'll have time to be Nightwing, Dick Grayson, and finally spend some time with me. Everybody wins."

He put his hands on his hips, "Uh, **I** don't. You're not exactly my type and I'm pretty sure you can't handle being in a relationship with me."

"If you're referring to sex, I'm not interested. It's disgusting and should only be done by animals."

Dick shrugged and went to go charge his phone, "Oh well, guess we can't date after all."

Damian grumbled, "Ugh, is **sex** really that important to you?"

"Damian, I was just kidding, we're just joking here. There's no way you and I could actually date."

That hurt his pride a little, "Hmph, then let's make a bet out of this."

"I'm listening."

"You and I will date for **one full month**. I'll be your lover and take care of your need for companionship and.. ugh, **sexual tendencies**." He pointed at Dick, "But by the end of the month we break up and **you** have to stop dating harlots, understand?!"

Dick rubbed his chin, "Hmmm, sounds simple enough. But what do **I** get out of it?"

"What more do you want? I'm already agreeing to have gross sex with you."

"Yeah, but what if you can't handle the things I want?" He got down to Damian's height so they were face to face, "I have **many** fetishes Damian. Dirty, nasty things that could scar you for life."

His smirk made Damian blush a bit, "I-I'm not scared by your threats Grayson! I used to be an assassin, taking care of your fetishes will be easy."

He stood up straight, "Okay, if you say so. But if you back out or say uncle **before** the month ends, then we break up and **you** have to butt out of my love life. I'll be free to date whoever I want, got it?"

Damian nodded and shook Dick's hand, "Then we have a deal. The bet starts on the first."

The acrobat stretched, "Whatever you say, knowing how squeamish **you** are, this bet will be over in a week. You gag just from the sight of hugging and kissing!"

He frowned, "I'm **not** squeamish! You're just nervous about being in a **committed** relationship." He smirked up at him, "Scared of being put on a leash, little doggy?"

"We'll see who's laughing when this bet is over."

 **Day 1**

The bet had officially started. Damian was confident he'd win, meanwhile Dick felt awkward dating his little brother.

The two were sitting on a couch in the mansion watching TV. Damian was reading his book while Dick watched the movie. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask the boy.

"Soooo.. does this mean you're my **girlfriend** now?"

Damian didn't even look up from his book, "Call me whatever you'd like. I still plan on winning."

"Riiight." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Theeeen we're dating right now?"

"Yes Grayson, what about this don't you understand?"

"I was just asking because we haven't really **done** anything."

Damian smirked, "It's only the first day. Getting impatient already?"

The older male rolled his eyes, "Ugh, for your information Damian, it's perfectly normal for couples to be **closer**."

"Oh? Then how?"

"Like hugging, holding hands, or.."

The boy turned a page in his book, "We've done all of those things **before** Grayson."

"..we've never tried **kissing** before."

The room got quiet with only the TV being heard. Dick soon regretted what he said. His heart raced fast in his chest and he felt humiliated for putting Damian on the spot like that.

He expected the boy to tease him, but instead he simply closed his book and looked at Dick.

"Very well. I suppose I could entertain you for a bit."

His heart was ready to leap out of his chest, "Y-You mean it?!"

Damian was already scooching closer to Dick. The older male shut his mouth and closed his eyes. He could feel Damian's face get close to his.

His head felt dizzy as he waited to be kissed. Soon he felt a soft pair of lips press against his cheek.

He opened his eyes and Damian pulled away, "There, satisfied?"

Dick's heart calmed down, "Damian, you're my **lover** , not my grandma. Kiss me like you mean it."

"Ugh, you're so annoying." He leaned closer to Dick's face again this time his lips pressed against Dick's.

It was short and quick. Just a light peck. The acrobat snickered and began laughing.

Damian's cheeks burned red, "What?! If you've got something to complain about then just say it!"

"Oh my God, ahahaha, you're **terrible** at this!" he chuckled in relief. It made him feel better knowing Damian didn't have any experience.

The boy was pissed off, "Shut up! Unlike you, **I** don't go around kissing people on a regular basis!" his ears burned red. He **really** wanted to impress Dick, but instead he made a fool of himself.

Dick stopped laughing and tried to catch his breath, "Haaa, sorry for laughing so hard. Come here," he patted his lap, "I'll teach you how to kiss."

He didn't want to admit defeat so he slowly climbed onto Dick's lap. He gripped the man's shoulder for balance and stared at his face.

"Now what?"

Dick smiled and pressed his thumb against Damian's lips, "Kissing isn't just lips, it involves tongue too."

His thumb prodded against the boy's mouth, demanding him to stick out his tongue. Damian obeyed and Dick gripped his little tongue with his fingers.

"Nmmh!" His digits tugged on Damian's tongue making him groan.

"Good. Just like that."

He glared at Dick for making him do something so humiliating. The man tugged on his tongue and made him drool slightly down his hand.

Dick brought his mouth closer to Damian's and captured the boy's tongue with his mouth. He squirmed in Dick's laps and his eyes went wide as he felt Dick's tongue slip into his small mouth.

"Mmh!" he felt weird, he'd never been kissed like this before. Dick's lips felt soft and his tongue massaged against Damian's.

His ears turned red and his heart raced in embarrassment. He couldn't stop himself from drooling down his chin as Dick kissed him. He was new to this, sloppy too.

His hips trembled and fought the urge to move. Damian had the urge to grind against Dick as they kissed, but he knew he'd be taunted if he did.

The boy let out small moans the more he and Dick kissed erotically. Dick's tongue flailed and flickered in his mouth, making his body feel hot.

His green eyes grew half-lidded with lust the longer they made out. It felt like it was lasting forever, he felt like he was losing strength.

Dick wanted to give Damian a chance to breathe, so he broke the kiss, "Haaahh.. haaahh.." A string of saliva connected their tongues.

Damian's face was blushing red and his chin and lips were soaked. He quickly averted Dick's gaze and wiped his mouth, "Mmnnhh, **there**..we kissed." He didn't want to show his face, _'What_ _ **was**_ _all that?!'_

Dick breathed out and smiled, "That felt nice. We should do that more often. So, what'd you think of it?"

"I don't know. It was decent." He got off of Dick's lap, "But you're satisfied now, right? **There's** your romance."

He rolled his eyes, "You could at least **pretend** to enjoy it."

"I kissed you like you wanted. It's just part of the bet. **End** of discussion." He grabbed his book and left the movie room.

Dick sat there watching the ending of the movie, "Okay grumpy."

Once Damian was as far enough from Dick, he stopped walking. He needed to catch his breath and relax. His heart was still pounding like a drum in his chest making it hard to breathe.

Damian touched his lips in curiosity, "That felt different.." he expected not to be fazed by just kissing, but the way Dick had had him on his lap made him want more.

 **Day 3**

The two were making out in Damian's bedroom. The boy had gotten used to French kissing Dick. They did it whenever they greeted each other and when they said good-bye.

But since neither were in the mood for a movie, they decided to skip straight to the making out.

Dick was lying down on Damian's bed while the boy was lying on top of him. Damian was more in control of the kiss now.

He moaned lightly as he sucked and bit on Dick's tongue. His hips occasionally grinded against Dick's making the bed creak lightly.

"MMnhh..mmm.." his hands and arms supported his weight on top of Dick.

The acrobat's hands rubbed down Damian's back. Feeling on his slender frame and hips. He then trailed down lower and gave Damian's ass a squeeze.

The boy's eyes went wide, "MMnn?!" he quickly broke the kiss, "What do you think you're doing?"

He quickly let go of his butt, "Oh, sorry, I thought you were into it."

He glared down at Dick, "I'm **not**."

"But..you came onto me first today."

Damian blushed and glared down at him, "For the **bet** , Grayson."

He held up his hands, "Okay, okay.. I just wanted to make you feel good too. You seem like you want more when we make out. So I thought you enjoyed it."

"I do **not** enjoy it. I'm just doing this to take care of you."

Dick smirked and moved his hips upward, "Oh really?"

Damian's face reddened and he moaned, "AAhh!" His crotch felt hot and something was poking against his body.

"Then what's **that** I'm feeling right now?" His hips grinded and bucked slowly against Damian's getting the boy worked up.

Both had bulges forming in their jeans, rubbing against one another. Each grind made the boy tremble and feel hot. But he refused to submit.

Damian growled and lifted his hips off of Dick, "It's nothing! Quit it!" he sat up and noticed how big Dick had gotten, "..if anything **you're** more into this than I am."

The acrobat chuckled nervously, "I guess so."

"What do you want me to do?" he was serious, "We're dating now, so do you want me to take care of it?"

Dick was astonished, "Uh..do you know **how** to take care of it?"

Damian nodded.

"Okay then," he began unbuckling Damian's pants, "let's get started."

He quickly swatted Dick's hands away, "No."

"Ow!" he pouted, "You know part of dating is taking care of **each other**. It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything."

Damian smirked, "Oh please, I don't need **you** taking care of me Grayson." He began unbuckling Dick's pants, " **I'm** the who's going to take care of you."

The older male laid back, "Have at it then." He felt a little nervous letting Damian service him, but also curious how.

The confident boy freed Dick's hard cock and examined it. It was thick, half-hard, and let off a strange smell. Damian fought back the urge to gulp.

Dick smirked with confidence, "So are you going to touch it or just stare at it all day?"

He backed away from it and sat down on the bed, "There's no way I'm touching that disgusting thing."

The acrobat felt hurt, "Hey, it's not **that** bad. One handjob won't kill you."

"No. I plan to do something more efficient. Do you have anything slippery?"

"Like lubricant? Yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle, "Why?"

"Give it." Dick handed it over and Damian began squeezing a few drops onto Dick's erection.

"Mm!" he flinched at the sensation.

Once it was nice and wet Damian began positioning his feet between Dick's legs, "Prepare yourself Grayson." He smirked and began moving his foot along his cock.

The acrobat flinched a bit and began easing into the massage. Damian's feet squeezed and stroked his hard cock until it was fully erect.

"Mmnhh, a footjob? Not bad." He breathed out and relaxed on the bed.

Damian smirked triumphantly and stroked the throbbing member with both feet together, squishing it with his might. Dick got Damian's socks all wet with his precum.

His feet continued to jerk him off upward making the bed creak. Dick let out erotic moans as he felt Damian's heels and small toes squeeze him all over.

He hadn't gotten off in **weeks** since his last break up. His sensitivity had gone up and the feel of Damian's feet felt like heaven.

Dick's face was burning hot with arousal, "Aaahh..D-Damian!"

The boy felt triumphant as he watched the older male submit to him, "What's the matter Grayson? You're letting out an awful lot of noises over my feet."

"I haven't cum in forever, nnhh, I can't help it. Haahh!" he tilted his head back and shuddered when Damian moved his feet faster.

"Hmph, **you're** easy to please. This bet is as good as mine." He smirked, _'Unlike the people he's dated before,_ _ **I'm**_ _not wasting my energy or rushing into the sex stuff. Why waste energy doing something so gross when I can just do this?'_

Damian looked down at his feet and concentrated on stroking Dick. His other foot began squishing and stepping on his balls, which the older male seemed to enjoy.

Dick let out a low groan mixed with pain and pleasure. Damian licked his lips at the sight. He grew aroused himself the more he listened to Dick's voice.

Damian was starting to become self-aware. His cheeks burned red as he stared at Dick's cock between his feet. He could feel everything through his socks. The acrobat's sweat and precum juices, the feeling of his cock throbbing, and it got hotter the more he rubbed.

Dick squeezed on the bed covers, "D-Damian, aahh, harder! I'm close!"

It excited the boy wondering what would happen next. He swallowed hard as he stroked him off rougher with his foot. His heart beated fast in anticipation as he found himself unable to look away from Dick's cock.

Dick's hips bucked and he came hard, "AAAH! D-DAMIANHH!"

His semen shot out fast startling the boy. His thick cum landed on the bed and all over Damian's socks. It twitched rapidly as it continued to squirt it all out.

Damian marveled at it all, _'He let out so much.'_ He gulped not realizing how much saliva was in his mouth.

Dick panted with exhaustion once he finished, "Haaahh..hhaahh, oh wow. Heh, haven't had a footjob like that in a long time."

Damian pulled his feet off of Dick's cock. Webs of sticky semen and sweat stuck to his socks. He could feel the heat from it all.

The boy's face blushed as he stared in curiosity. His nipples were hard, his skin was sweaty, and his crotch felt a little wet.

"Um Damian?"

The boy snapped out of it and looked at Dick, "Hm?"

"Could you do it again for me?" his cock was erect again.

' _He's up again?!'_ The boy glared at him, "How many times a day do you **cum** Grayson?"

Dick blushed in embarrassment, "At least two or three times..in a relationship."

"Ugh.." Damian frowned at how sticky his socks were, "My socks are a mess because of you."

"Oh come on, you're really good at it. I'll even do your laundry for you!" He smirked, "And it's not like this is turning you on, is it?"

Damian growled, "I am a professional, I don't get turned on by anything." His pride got the best of him and resumed using his feet, "I'll make you cum to your hearts content."

Dick shuddered with delight as Damian began jerking him off again, "Glad to hear it. Keep up the good work, okay?"

 **Day 6**

All week Damian had been making Dick cum using only his feet. He wanted to stay firm about not touching Dick's cock or letting the man touch him.

He wanted to keep the bet simple and professional, with **himself** in control. But lately it was getting harder to do. Day after day Dick would cum so much every time Damian used his feet.

The amount was great and his cum was so thick. Deep down, the boy enjoyed seeing it all. Sometimes he'd be tempted to even touch it or lick it, but he kept his desires on a leash.

Damian had already given Dick the required number of footjobs for the day, so he decided to relax in bed with a book.

He wore only a pajama tank top and some tight boxer shorts. His clothes were in the wash since Dick had messed them up.

He lied on his stomach in bed turning the pages of his book. Just then, there was a small knock at his door.

"Come in."

Dick stuck his head in, "Hey, you're still up?" he wore nothing but boxers.

"Obviously." He looked over his shoulder, "What do you want **now**?"

Dick closed the door, "Um, promise you won't be mad?"

"I will do no such thing. Spit it out."

"Can I borrow your feet again?"

He scowled at Dick, "Didn't I already take care of you today? My clothes got dirty because of you!"

"I **said** I was sorry!" he blushed and was hard in his boxers, "But you won't touch me or let me touch you. I'm pent up Damiannn!" he whined.

He scoffed and resumed reading his book, "Whatever. You said only 3 times a day. I held my end of the bargain."

He put his hands on his hips and marveled at Damian's bare legs, "Hmm..I get it. You're too tired to take care of me."

"..what?"

"Your legs must be tired, right? Or maybe you just can't do it anymore?" He smirked, "I'll just wait until tomorrow."

Damian felt pissed off, "If you're trying to make me forfeit the bet, then you can forget it. Get over here." He was about to roll over but Dick stopped him.

"Nonono, stay lying down like that. **I'll** move your feet myself." He held Damian's feet in his hands, "Go ahead and keep reading, I'll try not to bother you, okay?"

The boy felt suspicious, "Fine. But I'm only letting you touch me because of the bet. It's **not** because I'm tired." he resumed lying on his stomach and reading his book.

"Okay, okay." He felt on the boy's feet and admired his slender legs. His tan Arabic skin was beautiful and he only had a few scars from past battles.

His fingers felt on his toes and stroked the soles of his feet. Damian felt awkward having Dick feel on his feet. Suddenly he felt something warm on them.

"Mmnh.." Dick was licking Damian's feet and sucking on his toes.

The boy's spine shuddered, "Grayson! What the hell?!"

"Well I'm out of lube tonight, so I'm using my spit. Just bear with it. Mmnnhh.." his tongue continued to lap and suckle on the boy's feet.

Damian scowled at his book, "..you and your weird foot fetishes."

He stopped licking once Damian's feet were nice and soaked, "I told you I had a lot of fetishes." Dick slid his underwear off and climbed onto the bed naked hovering over Damian's body, "Feeling scared?"

He could feel the heat from Dick's body, but he kept his composure, "No, go right ahead."

Dick gripped Damian's feet and cupped them around his cock. He then began thrusting his hips into them making him purr.

"Mmmnnhh, nice and snug." He pressed Damian's feet closer together as he didn't hesitate moving his hips faster.

The bed creaked and the room echoed with Dick's moans and grunts. Damian bit his bottom lip to fight back the urge to moan. He could feel how fast Dick was going. How bad he wanted to cum.

Damian tried concentrating on his book but his crotch was starting to get wet again. He hadn't gotten off **once** since they started the bet. He only took care of Dick, his own needs didn't matter. He had only been focusing on winning.

"Haaahh..aahh, God, I love how your feet feel." He moaned and thrusted faster. His precum and juices dripped down Damian's legs.

The boy got hard in his boxers the more Dick thrusted. He could feel how hard and hot his cock was getting against his feet. He swallowed his drool the best he could.

He could tell by how fast Dick was moving that we was going to cum. Damian shivered a little when he realized that the man might get his cum on him.

Damian's face blushed when he imagined getting to touch Dick's semen, _'My clothes are in the wash..I should stop him before he makes a mess.'_ However when he opened his mouth to talk no words would come out.

He could only let out nonaudible moans, and small pants. Saliva dripped a bit onto his book. He tried closing his mouth but it would just open again each time Dick thrusted against his feet.

Dick's hips didn't give out and he continued to moan the boy's name, "Damiannnh! Damiannn! J-Jerk me! Jerk me off more! Nmmhh!"

The boy grew wetter in his boxers as he heard Dick say his name. His crotch rubbed against the bed and his nipples got hard pressing against his pajama top.

Damian felt like he was going insane having only his feet being used repeatedly, _'Hurry up, cum Grayson!'_ he desperately wanted it to happen now.

"Damian, aaahh, I'm cumming!" His hips stopped moving and he came hard on Damian's feet, legs, and butt.

His semen was hot and thick like usual, making a mess on the back of Damian's legs. The boy drooled on his book as he felt Dick's fluids being squirted onto his skin.

He couldn't close his mouth nor stop drooling, _'He's letting out so much, it feels so hot.'_ He wanted to feel more of it on his skin. His nipples got fully erect against his pajama shirt and his crotch was soaked with precum and sweat.

Dick sighed in relief and let go of the boy's feet, "Ohhh..yesss.. I needed that." He then looked down at Damian and noticed the mess he made.

Damian's legs and feet were sticky and marked with Dick's cum. Some even got on the back of Damian's boxers. The acrobat got nervous and feared the worst.

' _Oh no, he's going to kill me.'_ He spoke cautiously, "Um, sorry Damian.. I'll wash those for you. I didn't mean to.."

Dick stopped talking when he noticed how red Damian's ears were and how his book was untouched. A naughty smirk curled onto his face.

"..you weren't even reading your book, were you?"

The boy gasped and wiped away his drool, "I **was**! I just wanted to take my time." He looked over his shoulder, "I see you made another mess you oaf."

"Oh I'm not the **only** one who made a mess." He grabbed Damian's leg.

Damian squirmed and tried to hide it, "Hey, let go!"

But Dick rolled him over onto his back and forced his legs spread, "I see you got wet too."

Damian was pitching a tent in his boxers and there was a wet stain near the tip, "Grrrr!"

Dick smirked down at the stain, "I knew it, you were enjoying this, weren't you?"

He blushed angrily, "I was **not**! I'm just sweaty!"

He tugged Damian's boxers off, "Then let's get naked and comfortable."

The boy squirmed and tried to cover himself, "Lemme go! Knock it off Grayson!"

The man had Damian pinned and naked. His naked body was between Damian's legs keeping them nice and spread. He eyed the boy's erection, "It's cute."

He averted the man's gaze, "Shut up!"

His face blushed red as Dick got an eyeful of his smaller naked body. His nipples were hard and his erection was soaked.

The more Dick eyed his body the more his little cock and nipples twitched. His body was screaming to be touched by him.

"I was starting to worry that you weren't enjoying any of this." He gripped his and Damian's erections together, "It's more fun for me if we're feeling good **together**."

He moaned from the older male's touch. He could feel that he was hard yet again, but Damian refused to give in, "I..I don't want to.."

Dick smirked, "Hmmm, didn't a certain someone say they'd take care of **all** my sexual needs no matter **how** gross?"

Damian wanted to bite his own tongue, "..grrrrr."

"We can stop right here Damian, but it would be **your** loss."

He stopped resisting and let Dick stroke him off, "..do whatever you want."

"There's a good boy." He began pumping their erections together and getting small moans from the boy.

Damian clenched his teeth and refused to give Dick the satisfaction, "Nnhh!"

Dick licked his lips as he stroked them both off, "The more you resist, the more it makes me want to keep going."

He moved his hand faster and squeezed his against Damian's tighter, "Gaaaahh!" he ended up crying out and he covered his mouth.

The acrobat chuckled under his breath and continued to squeeze and tug on Damian's erection. The boy let out muffled moans while his toes clenched. He tugged on the blankets and was ready to burst.

Even though his body was throbbing and he enjoyed Dick's touch, his pride always got the better of him, _'Can't let him win, I won't let him win!'_

Dick's face was flushed and his hair was a mess, "Glad, haa, to see you getting worked up for a change. Haaahh, you were always s-so calm and composed, I thought you **hated** touching me." He purposely jerked them off rougher.

"MMMPPHH!" Damian's hips bucked and he almost blurted out a moan.

"But you actually **love** this, don't you?" His thumb massaged Damian's tip as he stroked, "Let me hear your voice Damian, I want to hear it."

His green eyes were filled with tears as he continued to glare at Dick while holding back his voice.

"If you don't let out your voice, then I can't finish." He smirked, "And I know how much you like making me cum."

His face blushed redder along with other parts of his body. His breathing intensified and he found it harder to hold back his voice.

Dick stroked them both faster and moaned as he was close, "We both have our kinks, I just, aaahh, happened to find y-yours. If you think the amount I let out **before** was good, then moan for me and I'll let out even **more**."

The boy's breathing grew high pitched and his chest heaved. Saliva overflowed from his trembling lips the more Dick stroked him.

His little cock was pressed up against Dick's bigger one so tightly. He could feel every inch of him. His precum overflowed drastically, soaking Dick's hand in the process.

Each stroke made him want to cum more. The acrobat was right about him, Damian wanted Dick's cum so badly. He couldn't understand why.

He took his trembling hand off of his mouth, "I..hhaahh..d-don't enjoy it! AAAHH!" His voice rose when Dick applied more pressure to the strokes.

"That's it! Your voice sounds do cute, Damian."

"AAAH! AAHH S-HAAHT UPP!" He trembled and his hips trembled uncontrollably as Dick stroked him. It was so humiliating, lying bare naked beneath him moaning like a harlot.

But it all felt so good and he couldn't help but stare at Dick's cock. It looked bigger than normal and it was pressed up against his own manhood so tightly.

The tip was soaked and ready to erupt any second. His drool came back again just thinking about it.

Dick got turned on having Damian stare at him so intensely, "It's all going to come out, aaahh, real soon. So much of it, hopefully I can cover you up nice and sticky, just the way you want me to."

Damian's heart raced and he felt himself get wetter. Day after day of making Dick cum and never satisfying himself, he was really curious of what cumming would even feel like.

"HAAA..AAAAAHH!" he couldn't control his breathing, no matter how much he inhaled he felt like he was in heat, _'Cum! Cum! Hurry up and cum!'_ he felt so much warmth gather at his tip, "GRAYSON!"

The acrobat's hand stopped and his body trembled as he came fast the same time as Damian. His cum came out thick and in an even greater amount than before.

Damian's mixed together with his and got all over his stomach, chest, and even on Damian's face. The boy was exhausted and limp.

His skin shivered in delight to have Dick's cum practically all over his tan skin. He could smell the man's erotic scent all over him.

His throat felt parched from all the drooling and moaning. His tongue instantly licked some of the cum from his lips.

Dick noticed and smirked to himself, _'He's kinkier than I thought.'_

Damian just kept lying on the bed in a daze. He still couldn't believe they just did that. He marveled at the semen on his chest and stomach and touched it. It dripped about and felt warm still.

He shuddered in delight and found himself incredibly aroused, "There's so much.. I need a shower."

The older male was pleased the boy was enjoying it, "Damian."

He almost forgot Dick was there, "Mm?"

"Come over to my place this weekend. Let's have sex."

 **Day 8**

Damian agreed to spend the night at Dick's apartment for the weekend. He was in the shower feeling nervous.

He knew he'd have to have sex with Dick at some point, but he was still flustered about it.

' _Dammit, I rushed into this.'_ He gotten caught up in the moment a few days ago and said yes without hesitating, now there was no going back, _'Whatever happens I can take it.'_

He turned the shower water off and dried himself. He wrapped a towel around himself and slowly opened the bathroom door.

Dick was lying on the bed waiting for him. He raised an eyebrow, "You almost done in there, lover?"

Damian rolled his eyes, "Ugh." His nerves quickly went away, "Take this seriously Grayson."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Damian stepped closer to the bed, he noticed Dick's clothes were on the floor, meaning he was naked in bed.

The older male sounded sincere, "You can ditch the towel anytime. Or are you still nervous about this?"

The boy dropped his towel and joined Dick naked in bed, "I'm **not** nervous."

He chuckled under his breath, "Well it's okay to be. This may be a bet, but this is still your first time. Are you sure you're ready for this?" he held Damian close.

The boy blushed, "I already mentally prepared myself. I'm fine with losing my virginity, as long as it's with **you** Grayson." He then scowled, "And I'll kill you if you tell anyone about this."

"Pretty sure I'd get arrested if I did." Dick counted on his fingers, "Now, I made sure to buy lube and I readied more towels. Need anything else?"

"Could you turn off the lights?"

Dick smiled and turned off the nightstand lamp. The only light that shined was moonlight from his window, "This okay?"

"Perfect. Now I won't have to look at you."

"Harsh. Well **I** love looking at you." He popped open a bottle of lube, "And I enjoy touching you too."

Damian felt his cheeks burn as he lied naked under Dick. He could feel Dick's muscles pressing against him and his lips kissing his shoulder gently.

The boy turned over so he could kiss Dick on the lips. He found them and could feel Dick's hair tickle his face as they kissed.

The older male deepened the kiss and Damian moaned enjoying the nice tongue massage. His body was already reacting to Dick's touch.

"Mmmnhh aahh" he moaned into the kiss and shuddered when his saliva mixed with Dick's.

The older male had his hands pinned and he couldn't move. He hated and loved kissing Dick. He loved how great it felt but hated how his body turned into useless jelly.

His heart pounded hard in his chest and he grew aroused under the older male. His erection pressed against the older male.

Dick broke the long kiss and smooched Damian's cheek, "Mmnn, for someone not interested in sex, you sure are eager."

The boy huffed, "Haaahh, shut up.. haahh.. Must your kisses be so **long**?" He rolled over onto his stomach. His heart was ready to jump out of his chest and he was already wet just from kissing.

Dick chuckled under his breath and unbottled the lube. He poured some of it onto his hands and then began touching the boy. He felt on Damian's butt and his soaked fingers rubbed against his hole.

The boy flinched, "Why do **I** have to be the girl?"

"Well," he touched Damian's erection, "you're not exactly packing anything big, so-."

"Finish that sentence and it'll be the last thing you ever say."

Dick smirked and inserted a finger into the boy.

"NNhh!" his body jolted when he felt it.

"Play nice now Damian. I have to get you nice and ready."

He began moving his larger finger in and out of the boy's hole. Damian huffed against a pillow as he tried to get used to it. It was his first time having anything go inside him.

He had done research ahead of time on what was going to happen to him, he didn't want Dick to have the upper hand.

The older male wiggled his finger around inside, "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Haa..of course not, I barely feel anything." His butt twitched and each wiggle of Dick's finger made him tremble.

His walls were becoming slippery and sensitive on each insert. The acrobat enjoyed how Damian shivered from his touch.

"Good, then I won't hold back." He inserted a second finger into the boy.

His two digits stretched the boy's hole and made Damian shudder. His soft lips trembled and he drooled a little on the pillow, "Aaa..aa.." He moaned softly.

Dick kissed Damian's back and thrusted his fingers faster in and out of the boy. The boy felt paralyzed as his ass slowly began to adjust.

"Mmnhh!" he jolted a bit when Dick's fingers hit a certain area, _'What was that?'_

The acrobat smirked and began aiming his fingers at that spot over and over again. Lube dripped down Damian's thighs along with other juices.

His moans became more audible and he was ready to cum. His erection rubbed against the bed. He was getting dizzy and he fought the urge to buck his hips.

"Like that Damian?"

"Nnnghh..G-Grayson.." he moaned against the pillow as Dick's fingers twisted around inside him. He loved how big they were, stretching his hole ever so gently, "I-I'm cumming.."

The instant he said that, Dick pulled his fingers out. The boy opened his eyes and felt irritated.

"Why the hell did you..?!"

The older male mounted on top of Damian, "I said I was only warming you up, I never said anything about letting you cum."

"I almost forgot what a fucking tease you are." He shuddered when he felt Dick's breath hitting the back of his neck.

The older male rubbed his tip against Damian's quivering hole, "I'm putting it in now Damian, are you ready?"

The boy swallowed hard and relaxed, "You can do whatever you want to me Grayson, just get it over with."

Dick nodded and groaned as he tried entering the boy. Damian's hole trembled as the tip slowly entered. The boy grunted a little and tugged hard on the pillow.

The acrobat stroked himself and massaged his tip against the boy's hole to tease him. Damian bit into the pillow trying to endure it.

He was prepared, _'Hurry up and put it in, I'm ready. I won't beg and I won't kneel.'_

Dick could feel Damian's ass soften, _'Perfect timing.'_ He began thrusting his tip in and slowly letting his length get devoured by Damian's tight hole.

The boy groaned louder when he felt half of Dick's length enter him. Each inch made him clench his teeth. His muscles tensed and his grip on the pillow tightened.

The acrobat huffed when he was halfway in, _'Good. Hard part's almost over.'_ He inhaled sharply, "Sorry about this Damian."

The boy was about to ask 'why' but the older male already made his move. In a fast thrust, he managed to force his cock all the way into the boy. His balls ached trying not to cum right away. Damian was not only a virgin, but still 13.

Dick trembled and shuddered, _'He's so tight and snug. Wonder if he's okay.'_ He peeked down at the boy. It was hard to see in the dark room, "I'm all the way in you Damian, can you take it?"

Damian's eyes were half lidded with lust and his mouth couldn't stop drooling, "H-Hurry up a-and m-move, idiot."

He chuckled under his breath and began with light thrusts. The bed creaked softly and he repeatedly pulled all the way out and then all the way back in so Damian's hole could adjust.

The boy felt so stuffed every time Dick thrusted in, _'_ _ **Fuck**_ _why's he so big! I can feel it hitting my stomach.'_ He panted and moaned against the pillow.

Dick's length stretched the boy's walls and kissed his prostate gently. He huffed and gripped hard on the bed sheets as he thrusted, trying not to crush Damian.

He purred happily having his cock stroked and massaged so roughly on each thrust. He had never had a partner so tight before.

Damian moaned impatiently against the bed, "Haaa..aaahha..aa"

Each thrust made his erection rub against the mattress. He felt like his body was going to melt every time Dick entered him.

He wanted him to go faster but he refused to beg for it. His erection felt so neglected and soaked, he wanted to touch it.

His hands let go of the pillow and began stroking himself off. He huffed and moaned, "Haahh..AAAHh!" he dripped the more he stroked to match Dick's thrusts.

The older male noticed Damian masturbating, "Nonono Damian." He grabbed the boy's arms and yanked them lightly.

He was forced to stop stroking, "Hey, let go!"

"If you're stroking yourself, then that must mean you're ready." His hands tugged on Damian's arms, lifting his front body off of the mattress.

Damian groaned at Dick's strong grip, he couldn't touch himself at all. His erection twitched and dripped onto the bed. He felt so hot, he wanted to stroke it so badly.

Dick smirked, "If you wanted me to go faster, you could've just asked."

Damian blushed, "I did not want-!"

He thrusted his hips roughly shoving himself balls deep into the boy. Damian uttered a disarming moan and trembled when he felt it poking against his stomach.

Dick's big cock was pressed up tightly against his sweet spot, "Now I'm going to fuck you like I mean it."

Damian's heart raced and he grew a little nervous. Before he could even call a time-out, Dick hips began moving at an alarming rate.

He thrusted in and out of Damian's body while still griping Damian's arms. The boy was trapped, he had no choice but to be fucked at Dick's desired pace.

Damian's mouth drooled and his erection flopped about as Dick slammed into in, "AAHH! AAH W-WAIT! I CAN'T C-CUM LIKE THI-I-IIISS!"

"No cumming b-before me! Nnhh, y-you said I could do whatever I wanted to you, so you're going to cum the way I want you to." He didn't bother slowing down even a little, "Just cum from my penis alone!"

Damian's nipples grew fully erect and his erection felt strange, "L-LIKE, AAAH, I-I'D CUM, MM, IN S-SUCH, A PATHETIC MANNERRR AAAAAAHHN!" he cried out loudly when Dick hit his sweet spot.

The older male moaned when he felt Damian tighten up, "Nnnhh! Y-You were saying?" he aimed his thrusts at Damian's sweet spot repeatedly making the boy howl in pleasure, "I n-never knew you liked it rough!"

His green eyes rolled to the back of his head as Dick fucked his sweet spot endlessly, "AAHH! AAH! G-GRAYSSAAAH! STOP! AAAH! STOO- AAAH!" He could barely keep his tongue in his mouth.

Dick enjoyed the cute noises Damian made and wanted to pleasure the boy beyond belief. His hips continued to slap into him repeatedly. He kept a tight grip on the boy's arms so he couldn't escape.

Damian's erection felt hot at the tip the more Dick thrusted into him, _'I want to cum! I want to cum! I want to cum!'_ but his hands couldn't reach it at all.

His ass felt numb from Dick constantly slamming into his weak spot. Each thrust made Damian scream shamelessly. The acrobat was barely pulling out of him, refusing to show any mercy.

Sweat formed on the older male and his breathing grew ragged, "C-Concentrate on your ass more, haaah, I'm almost there Damian!"

The boy couldn't tell which part of his body felt better. His cock twitched and flopped everywhere as Dick thrusted into him. It was torture not being able to stroke it like he wanted to, but it still felt so good.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and saliva down his chin, "AAHH! N-NO, GRAYY AAAAAH! STOP! AAH! AAAHH! HHAAHH, NO!"

His hips thrusted fast as possible, "No r-running away Damian, you wanted this, so take it all!" he stopped moving and made sure he was deep in the boy as possible.

He moaned erotically as he came inside Damian's prostate. He came hard in thick ripples causing Damian's stomach to bulge a little.

Damian's erection couldn't take it anymore, "AAHHH! G-GRAYSON! GRAYSON!" it burst and came on the bed sheets. It twitched violently and came squirt after squirt.

He sighed happily as he finally got to cum. It felt so relaxing, he couldn't stop. His body shivered as he could still feel Dick pouring into him. His stomach expanded until it was nice and round.

Dick shuddered with delight, "MMmnhhh, you're not even letting me pull out. You're still squeezing me good." His cock twitched and was still cumming hard in his ass.

Damian couldn't take so much pleasure at once, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, "Let go, let go, please, let goooaaahh!" he could feel Dick's cum overflowing out of him.

"Well, since you said **please**." He finally let go of Damian's arms.

The boy collapsed onto the bed in his own mess. Dick pulled out and squirted the last of his semen onto the boy's ass and back.

Damian breathed heavily on the bed and trembled as Dick's cum flowed from his hole nonstop. He drooled and panted on the pillow, his hair was a mess.

Dick sat on the bed satisfied, "Haaahh..haaa.. oh god, you were amazing Damian. I was more into it than I thought I would be."

"Haahh..haahh.." Damian couldn't even retort. He was so exhausted and ready to faint.

"How was it for you?"

His lips trembled, "..room.."

"Hm?"

Damian raised his voice, "Bathroom!"

"O-Oh..it's right over there." It was near the bedroom, "Do you need me to carry you?"

He tried touching the boy but Damian swatted his hand away, "NO!"

Dick gasped a little, "..okay."

He refused to show his face to the acrobat. He slid off the bed and began limping his way to the bathroom.

Dick felt bad, "D-Damian, did I hurt? I thought you were feeling good, so I-."

"Of course it hurt you jerk!" Damian slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Dick flinched a bit, "Oh no.." he sat on the bed feeling guilty. The moonlight showed there was small bloodstain on the sheets, _'Dammit.. I knew I should've held back. Damian must hate me now.'_

He combed his hands through his head stressfully. The bet was getting out of hand, he didn't know if he had what it took to play along for a whole month.

' _I have to make this right. First thing tomorrow.'_

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Damian stood there leaning against the counter. He panted against the sink and shivered as he felt more of Dick's cum spill out of him.

His face was red and his butt was hot, "That felt.. incredible."

In truth, he actually **loved** every second of what Dick did to him, but this was all still a bet. A bet he **didn't** want to lose.

Damian still planned on winning even if it meant lying to Dick, "He must never know."

 **Day 9**

Damian sat on Dick's bed patiently. It was already the afternoon and his butt was slowly starting to feel better. He almost regretted lying to Dick about the pain.

The acrobat had been feeling guilty since they first woke up, pestering him if his butt was okay. But at least now maybe he would back off before discovering another one of Damian's weaknesses.

The older male was going through his closet for something, "I know it's in here somewhere."

He finally asked, "What are you looking for?"

"..an apology gift for last night."

"For the **last** time, my butt is **fine** now Grayson."

"Found it!" he got out a shopping bag and walked over to where Damian was.

The boy was curious, "..what is it?"

"Something to make you feel better. I'm sorry I rushed into it yesterday, I thought you'd be fine. But I guess my fingers weren't enough."

Damian had a bad a feeling.

"So today I'm giving you something nice that'll help you adjust day by day." He dumped the bag onto the bed.

The boy stared at all the sex toys, lubes, and bondage stuff that spilled out. He recognized some of it from the internet and others.. not so much.

Damian regretted it, "Why do you have all of this?"

"Well, at first they were given to me as a prank.. because of my nickname. But since I get bored around here, I found myself playing with them." He blushed, "They actually feel nice."

He picked up a dildo, "Do your exes know about this?"

"Of course not! Why do you think they're in a closet?" he smirked, "But since I have **you** now I barely use them anymore. It'd be such a shame to just throw them out, ssoooo.."

Damian could feel his eyes on him, "..ugh, you harlot."

Dick's smirk widened, "Come oooon, you'll like it. After I use them on you I'll even let you keep them."

He put the dildo down, "I don't want these useless contraptions."

"You have to try them first. I warned you I have a lot of fetishes." Dick held some rope, "Remember the bet?"

The boy groaned, "Uuughh.."

"Are you worried you'll end up enjoying it? I know **I** did."

Damian blushed, "No, I won't! I can handle anything you throw at me!" He wanted to kick himself in the mouth.

"Good, then get naked."

The boy found himself losing to his pride yet again. He stripped out of his pajamas and lied down on the bed naked.

Dick got out some handcuffs and restrained the boy's wrists to the bedpost. He then got out the rope, "Let me know if it's too tight."

He wrapped it around the back of Damian's knee and tied it to the bed post. Once both limbs were restrained, Damian was stuck in a lewd pose. His legs were spread apart and he couldn't kick or budge.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. This is **nothing** compared to the League of Assassins."

"Good." Dick got out a black sash. He lifted Damian's head lightly and blindfolded him, "It won't be any fun if you throw in the towel too early."

The last piece he wanted to restrain him with was a mouth gag. This way he couldn't talk or resist. Dick got shivers as he held it in his hands.

He pressed the gag against Damian's lips, "Last chance to back out."

"Bring it on Grayson, your little gadgets don't scare me."

He nodded his head and strapped the gag into Damian's mouth. The boy couldn't move, see, or talk. He was putty in Dick's hands.

A part of him was worried but another part of him wanted another taste of last night.

He then felt his nipples being touched. Dick was between Damian's legs already unable to keep his hands to himself.

He licked and sucked on the boy's nipple, "Mmnnh, they got so erect." He loved how pointy they got right away. The suction on his mouth was tough and his tongue flailed about on the tip.

His other hand tugged and pinched roughly on Damian's other nipple, "MMMpphh!"

The boy shuddered and the rope tightened. He felt more sensitive being unable to see anything. It was like he could feel Dick's tongue all over his body.

The acrobat began slurping and suckling on his other nipple. He could feel Damian's erection rub against his shirt.

"Mmpph! Mmpphh!" his toes clenched.

Dick stopped sucking and peeled his mouth off the hard bud. Both nipples were fully erect and soaked in his saliva.

He then got out two egg shaped vibrators, "So you enjoy having your nipples toyed with huh?" he squeezed the little eggs and they began buzzing.

He taped both eggs to each nipple, massaging them repeatedly. Damian shuddered and drooled against his gag. It was like his nipples were being repeatedly sucked and pinched on.

Dick rubbed his hands down Damian's body, earning a slight tremble from the boy. He purposely didn't touch the boy's erection at all.

His hands spread Damian's hole and admired it, "Hm? I didn't get a good look last night, but you have a pretty cute butt." He gave it a small kiss.

The boy groaned and wanted to kill him, _'You will suffer a thousand hells for this Grayson!'_

The older male chuckled under his breath and got out a small bottle, "This should help spice things up."

He poured a little bit onto the boy's hole and began smearing it around with his finger. Damian's drool overflowed from his gag as Dick's finger teased his hole.

His ass still felt hot and bothered from last night. Dick's cock stretched him good last night, but now he was only given a finger to satisfy his needs.

He bit down on the gag in frustration, "Nnnhhh!"

Dick hummed happily and thrusted his finger in and out of the boy. Damian's erection twitched and dripped slightly.

He pulled his finger out and got out some smaller vibrators with chords. He inserted each one until several different chords hung from his hole.

Damian didn't know what was going on, _'What'd he put in me?'_

Dick then got out a bigger vibrator, "I doubt these little guys can satisfy you, so I'll give you my **favorite** one." He thrusted the dildo into the boy's ass.

Damian groaned and his fists tightened. The insides of his ass felt stuffed. The tiny vibrators were crushed against his prostate by the bigger vibrator.

He got out some tape and locked the vibrator in place with it, "There, now let's start playing."

He got out a remote control and flicked the switch to 'low.'

The smaller ones began buzzing and rubbing against one another. Daman's ass tingled and his skin shuddered, "Mmmhh! Mmmgghh!"

Dick then cut on the bigger vibrator. The vibration grew louder and Damian's insides were repeatedly massaged all over.

His eyes grew wide behind the blindfold. It was the same feeling from last night. He was being thrusted into over and over again.

"MMMHH! MMMNNGHH!" His head bucked and his toes curled.

Dick smirked at Damian's reactions and sat down watching the boy trembling, "If only you knew how great you looked right now Damian.

The vibrators moved around slowly in his ass, the rope made stretchy noises as his legs moved, his nipples buzzed against the vibrators, drool dripped down his chin, and his erection twitched impatiently.

"MMMNHH! MMMMHHGHHH!" His hips and ass shook rapidly.

Damian's penis looked ready to burst, "Stop concentrating on your front, and cum with your ass." He upped the vibration to 'medium.'

The boy screamed a moan against his gag and his body froze, "MMMNNNHHHH!" His erection splattered cum all over his stomach and chest.

He huffed in exhaustion through his nose. His chest heaved and the buzzing continued. The toys continued to mess with his body even after cumming.

His ass felt hot and his hole felt even more sensitive than usual. He whined against his gag and wanted to take a breather.

Dick smirked when he saw the boy toss and turn, "I used a different lube than last night. **This** time you'll feel nothing but pleasure so you won't be sore afterwards. Enjoy yourself." He gave Damian's butt another kiss.

The boy groaned and whimpered, "MMMHHH! MMNNNHH!" the vibrators were making him hard again, _'Make them stop! Turn them off!'_ he was going insane inside his mind.

Dick got off the bed and stretched, "Time to start the day."

He went to the bathroom and took a nice long shower. Damian was still tied to the bed with the toys massaging his body.

His nipples were becoming swollen from being rubbed repeatedly. His ass felt the most toyed with, having his sweet spot pushed over and over again.

His erection came again splurting more cum onto his stomach. He whimpered and breathed hard, "NNHHOO! MMMHHNN!"

His ass wasn't allowed any rest. The vibrators continued to rub and thrust around inside of him. His cock couldn't calm down at all. It stood up again becoming more sensitive each time.

The lube Dick put inside him made him all hot and slippery. His body sweated and the toys moved around in circles not slowing down for a second.

Just then, Dick left the bathroom wearing his civilian clothes. He didn't pay attention to the boy at all. The man simply went to his fridge and looked at the food inside of it.

"Hmm..out of milk. I'm out of a lot of stuff." He closed the fridge and made a quick list of groceries.

He could hear Damian's muffled screams from the bedroom. He entered and peeked in on the boy.

The vibrators were still moving around and Damian was making a sticky mess on his stomach. Dick walked over to the boy.

"Damian, I'm stepping out for a bit." He picked up the controller.

The boy whimpered, "MMmmnh?! MmmMNH! Mmmrrrr!" _'Don't you dare leave me like this!'_

"But don't worry, I won't let you feel lonely." He cranked the controller all the way up to 'high.'

The vibrators buzzed faster and thrusted roughly into the boy. Damian moaned louder and his body tried to buck, but the ropes held him in place.

"MMMNHHHHA! MMMNHH! MMMHH!" He couldn't stop screaming and moaning.

Dick put the controller down, "I'll be gone for an hour. Try to be patient."

The boy shuddered and came again. He was shedding tears behind his blindfold, _'I can't stop cumming! I can't take it!'_ he wanted to be untied so badly.

Dick chuckled and left out of the apartment locking the door behind him. It didn't take an hour for him to shop, but he wanted to keep Damian waiting for as long as possible.

He decided to walk to the store instead.

Meanwhile in his bedroom, Damian's ass was repeatedly fucked by the toys inside him. His walls were becoming sensitive and unable to adjust.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was pleasured against his will, "MMHHPP! MMMNNFF! MMNHH!"

His erection felt so useless and hot. It flopped and twitched without any touching whatsoever. His nipples were dug into by the vibrators. The buds felt sore and were becoming swollen from the massages.

His tongue licked and drooled against the gag in his mouth, saliva overflowed down his chin. His nose breathed hard as his heartbeat sped up.

' _I can't take it! It feels too good! Hurry up and untie me Grayson!'_ he was losing his mind the longer he stayed tied to the bed.

It was as if Dick never left. He could feel the man's touch all over his body and smell his scent from the bed. His ass could still feel Dick's cock from last night. The way it filled his stomach and fucked him like a sexdoll.

"MMMMFFFHH!" his toes clenched and the tip of his cock dripped and twitched, _'Cumming! Cumming! Cumming!'_

He sobbed behind his blindfold and came again. His cum got on his stomach, chest, and a bit on his chin.

"HHMMMFF..HMMFFF.." He breathed hard and trembled, ' _Hurry up and come home Grayson!'_

As the clock kept ticking, Damian couldn't tell how much time had passed anymore. He couldn't even think straight. His mind would reset every time the toys made him cum.

Suddenly he could feel footsteps and heard the door open.

He didn't have any fight in him left. His heart raced as he was unable to see who it was. He hoped it was Dick, or anyone who could untie him.

The figure stood beside Damian. There was a small click.

The vibrators stopped moving, finally allowing Damian a chance to rest, "Mmnnhh.. mmmmhh.."

Dick hummed happily as he marveled at the mess Damian made, "You survived the hour, good job."

The boy's body still felt sensitive and tingly all over.

Dick began removing the egg vibrators from Damian's nipples. They stood up erect and bigger than before. The air tickled his buds and felt weird.

Dick rubbed his finger down Damian's stomach, touching the cum he let out, "Such a naughty boy.." he licked his fingers.

The boy shuddered the more Dick touched him. He bit down on his gag and his eyes kept rolling in impatience.

The acrobat finally removed the tape on the vibrators and pulled them out of his ass, slowly. The bigger one was pulled out first making the boy get erect again.

His toes clenched and he groaned against his gag, "Mmmrrrhh!"

Dick smirked and tossed the dildo away. He then tugged on the chords of the small vibrators and yanked them out.

Damian's ass was a little red and leaked lube and other juices. His erection looked worn out and hard.

Dick got close to it and blew on it lightly, "Foooo.."

"MMMNHHH!" Damian tilted his head back and came hard from Dick's breath. His muscles tensed and his chest heaved. His cock squirted and trembled.

' _He's coming along nicely.'_ Dick was satisfied with his reaction and began undoing the handcuffs. He untied the rope and freed Damian's limbs.

He pulled the gag out of his mouth. It was soaked in Damian's drool. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he needed air.

Dick undid the blindfold and smirked at Damian's erotic face. His green eyes were dizzy and rolled with lust. His cheeks were blushing red.

"Haaahh.. hiihh..hhaaahh.." he huffed.

"Good job." He petted Damian's head, "I'm banning sex between us for a while. I don't want to hurt your butt again. We'll do **other** stuff until you're ready."

He put all the toys in a bag for Damian to take home.

 **Day 10**

For days, Dick hadn't contacted Damian at all. He wanted the boy to use the time to rest and recover from their erotic weekend together.

However, Damian couldn't calm down at the manor at all. His ass felt hot and twitchy. Whenever his father and Alfred were gone, he'd use the chance to masturbate.

Stroking his penis was no longer enough. He couldn't cum unless he toyed with his ass. His fingers were nowhere near as long as Dick's so he would end up using the toys on himself. He was getting addicted to it.

The smaller ones weren't enough for him anymore. He spent most of his time using the thicker one.

It was night time, Damian sat up in bed feeling hot and bothered again. He couldn't stop thinking about Dick at all.

His nipples were visible through his pajama shirt, they were so erect from playing with them all the time.

He rubbed them lightly over his shirt, "Mmnnhh.." he rolled over onto his side and pulled his shirt up. The cool air felt good on his hot skin.

His fingers lightly rubbed and tugged on his nipples. It sent shivers down his spine whenever he touched them.

He couldn't stop moving his hand at all, "AAaahh.. hhaaahh.. G-Grayson.." His other hand fished under his pillow for the sex toy he hid.

It was one of the thicker ones. It was nice and big, still not as big as Dick's cock but the boy had to make do.

He already soaked his boxers. His legs rubbed impatiently. He got out the toy and lubed it with his saliva.

He tugged his boxers down and put the toy between his legs. With a small push of the button it began vibrating. He moaned and whimpered as he slowly thrusted it into himself.

"MMMnnhhh!" he bit into the sheets and began moving the toy in and out of himself, "AAahh.. naaaahhh, Grayson! Nnaaahh, Grayson!"

His erection twitched awake and his hand moved faster. He yearned for Dick's touch again. His ass couldn't calm down at all since they parted.

He loved the feeling of the vibration against his prostate. He trembled and moaned shamelessly as he thrusted the toy in and out of his hole.

The boy wanted the acrobat so badly. He wanted Dick to fuck him, to toy with his nipples, and to tease every inch of his body.

Damian huffed and panted against the bed, "Grayson, Grayson, Grayson! AAhhh! I want you! Graaaysssoonn!" he cried out the man's name and came on the bed sheets.

He collapsed onto the mattress in exhaustion. The toy slipped out of him and vibrated against the bed. His butt felt so tingly and unsatisfied.

"Damn you Grayson.." he felt shame from jerking off, "I **must** win this bet."

This was going to be a long month.

 **Day 13**

Damian walked through the manor his body still tingling. He shuddered and wanted to toy with his ass so badly. Dick kept texting him that he was busy in Bludhaven with a case.

"Haaa.. it's like we're back at where we started." He hated how the man neglected him.

But since Bruce and Alfred were away for a while, he decided to enjoy the afternoon with a quick masturbation session. He walked to the bathroom needing to use the toilet.

"Hey, there you are!"

Damian froze in place. He was so out of it that he didn't hear any footsteps approaching. Bruce was with the Justice League and Alfred was in the garden. So it had to be..

He turned around in anger, "Grayson?"

The acrobat wore a white T-shirt, dark jeans, and was holding his motorcycle helmet.

"Hey buddy!" he gave a nervous smile, "Are you mad at me?"

Damian refused to show weakness, "I'm **not** mad. But you could've at least called me before showing up."

' _He's so cute.'_ Dick smiled at the boy's pout, "Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you. As soon as my mission ended in Blud last night, I wanted to see you as soon as possible."

Damian noticed Dick's white T shirt looked damp. The man was sweating after riding his motorcycle through the heat.

He hugged the boy, "I missed you."

The boy was pressed tightly against Dick's muscles. He got a long whiff of the man's scent. Even though he was sweaty, he didn't smell bad at all. He smelled like the forest.

Damian inhaled the man's scent and hugged him back. His nose greedily sniffed and rubbed against Dick's pecs, _'God I'm so horny.'_

Dick ended the hug and kissed Damian's forehead, "Damian.."

The boy looked up at the man and stood on his toes. Dick leaned down and captured his lips. The two kissed passionately and Damian sucked on Dick's lip.

"Mmnhh.." he got hard in his pants as he finally got to touch Dick again.

His crotch felt wet again. He felt on Dick's body and tugged on his shirt. The acrobat broke the kiss and could tell Damian wanted more.

"Should we go to the movie room?"

The boy nodded and followed Dick.

The two put an old movie into the large TV and let it play. Both didn't plan on paying any attention to it. But it was a great coverup if Bruce or Alfred walked in on them.

Dick sat on the couch while Damian was in his lap. The boy was a dominant kisser. He moaned and tugged on Dick's lips with his own.

He loved how Dick's hand began rubbing and feeling on his smaller body. He missed the sensation of the acrobat's large hands.

He rubbed under Damian's shirt and felt on his ribcage and nipples. The boy shuddered into the kiss and massaged his tongue more with Dick's.

The older male was pitching a tent in his jeans as he watched Damian get worked up over him, "Mmnnhh.. did you miss me that much?" he kissed Damian's neck as he rubbed his nipples.

"Nnnhh, in your dreams. Mmmn!" his penis felt strange. It felt different than wanting to cum, he didn't know what he was about to do.

"Well **I** certainly missed you." He bucked his hips upward rubbing against Damian.

The boy blushed at how big and hard he was getting. He gulped and tried to keep his drool to a minimum. He still didn't forget he had to go to the bathroom, so he tried to get off.

"I-I have to go-."

Dick blushed, "I know you said you didn't want to touch it, but today.. could you suck it?"

Damian's heart pounded, "Suck..it?"

He nodded, "With your mouth."

The boy hesitated and wasn't sure what to do, but he wanted Dick very badly and was ready to do anything to please him. He ached for Dick's touch.

"Alright. I'll do it." He got between Dick's legs and got on his knees.

He expected the boy to protest, "Seriously? You **want** to do it?"

Damian blushed, "I'm doing this for the **bet** and nothing more!"

Dick began unbuckling and unzipping his pants, "Okay, okay." He then sighed in relief when air hit his hard cock.

It stood up, fully erect. It let off a faint erotic scent from his sweat. It hit Damian's nostrils, arousing the boy into submission.

"I'm guessing this is your first time, so I'll walk you through it, okay?"

Damian nodded and couldn't take his eyes off of it. It'd been a while since he was this close to Dick's cock. It was huge, it smelled so hot, and it was so thick.

"Use your hand and feel it first. Then we'll just take it from there."

Damian placed his small trembling hand on Dick's cock and began stroking it lightly. He could feel Dick's throbbing veins and pubic hairs.

As he stroked it, he sniffed it lightly. His nose twitched occasionally and couldn't get enough of the smell.

Dick noticed, "Sorry, do I smell bad?"

Damian's eyes were half-lidded with lust, "Of course you do. You stink." His nose still inhaled the scent though.

The acrobat chuckled lightly, "I'll try to shower next time."

Damian continued to stroke it and feel all over it with his other hand. He felt on the hot tip letting his fingers get sticky. His other hand trailed down and massaged Dick's balls.

The acrobat groaned, "Nnmm.. Yeah keep stroking, don't be afraid to squeeze it."

Damian gulped and tightened his grip. His fingers wrapped around it and choked his cock lightly, "L-Like this?"

"Y-Yeahh haaaahh.. now use your mouth."

The boy's lips trembled, _'My mouth?'_ he wasn't confident it could all fit in there.

Dick could see the panic in his eyes, "Don't worry, you don't have to be perfect. Just kiss it."

' _Kiss it?'_ Damian marveled at it and his lips trembled. He instantly licked them not realizing how dry they'd gotten, _'Just kiss it.. A kiss..'_

He brought his lips to the tip. His tongue immediately licked away at it to get a good taste. It was bitter and wet. But his tongue couldn't stand still at all.

Dick enjoyed watching the boy in a lustful state, "Good Damian, just keep kissing it like when we make out."

He nodded and kept sucking on the tip, "Mmnhh!"

His tongue licked the hole and his mouth slurped on the head. His hands kept stroking and massaging the rest of Dick's manhood.

Damian's hips shook and his crotch grew hotter the more he sucked on the acrobat. His mouth grew greedy and began licking underneath Dick's cock tasting the glands.

"Oohh! Damian!" He shuddered at how fast the boy's tongue was moving.

The boy was growing used to the taste and became able to take it halfway into his mouth, "Mmnh! Mm!" he had hearts in his eyes, _'I want to pleasure him more!'_ his privates felt hotter the more he sucked on Dick.

His hand stroked the man harder as he sucked on him faster. Dick trembled on the couch and his fingers dug into the cushions.

"Nnnhh! D-Damian, I'm cumming!" he cried out and came in the boy's mouth.

His green eyes grew wide as Dick came in his mouth. He swallowed down the first few spurts but then it overflowed from his mouth and messed up the couch cushion.

His body couldn't handle taking in so much of Dick's scent and semen. He stopped sucking and swallowed what was in his mouth.

Damian's skin trembled and his crotch couldn't hold it in anymore. He peed through his jeans and some trickled onto the carpet.

"Aaa..aaahh!" he whimpered and covered his crotch to prevent more from coming out.

Dick noticed the smell, "..d-did you just-?"

Damian blushed in embarrassment and punched Dick's cock.

"Ooughh!"

"Shut up! It's your fault for getting in the way!" he sniffled, "..I tried going to the bathroom earlier..but you stopped me."

Dick groaned in pain and zipped his pants back up, "UUgh..sorry. I didn't mean to make you..have an accident."

Damian felt humiliated and stood up to go to the bathroom. But the acrobat grabbed his wrist, "What now Grayson?!"

"Take off your pants."

He stared at Dick in shock, "Are you **insane**?"

He was definitely up to something, "Damian. Take off your pants and stand on the couch."

The boy couldn't resist his demanding voice. He began unzipping his pants and sliding them down his tan legs. His thighs and underwear were soaked with pee, so he tugged his undies off too.

He blushed and felt embarrassed having Dick see his mess. He was half-naked and ready. Damian stood up on the couch, both his legs on opposite sides of Dick.

His limp penis was in the acrobat's face. There were still droplets of pee on his skin. But the acrobat merely smiled at Damian's crotch.

"I can't see very well."

The boy lifted up the front of his shirt to expose more skin, "Happy now pervert?"

Dick licked his lips, "Yes, very. Now I can clean you up." His tongue began lapping at Damian's penis.

The boy trembled and almost lost balance, "AAhh! W-Wait!"

Dick ignored and continued to suck and lick Damian's little cock, "But your penis is so cute. Mmnhh!" he took it all into his mouth.

Damian let out loud moans and his bladder shuddered. His penis felt hot in Dick's mouth, it was his first blowjob. His mouth drooled and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He gripped Dick's shoulders, "GraysAAaaahh! N-No I'll pee! You idiot, aaahhh, stop sucking!" he tightened his grip on Dick's shirt and his legs were about to give out.

The older male held Damian's hips in place to make sure he couldn't escape. His tongue flailed and licked faster, his lips refusing to stop sucking.

"NNNaaaaahh!" he cried out and couldn't hold it in anymore. He started peeing nonstop, "Aaaa!" his legs shook on the couch and he tugged Dick's hair.

He could feel his mouth gulp and swallow whatever Damian let out, "Mmmhh.." the taste didn't bother him at all.

"NNooo, d-don't drink it! Stop, Graysonnnh!" he panted and moaned. Despite his complaints he couldn't help but feel good.

It was his first time peeing somewhere other than a bathroom. Plus Dick was sitting there drinking it without batting an eye.

' _So good.. I can't stop peeing.. I want more!'_ his eyes were became half lidded as he relieved himself. His penis trembled as Dick continued to suck on him, "AAAhh! Aaa.. aaahh!"

' _He's moaning a lot from this.'_ Dick smirked to himself as he discovered a new fetish for Damian.

The boy finally finished peeing and his legs lost all strength, "Haaaahhh.."

Dick stopped sucking and gulped down the last of Damian's pee. He loosened his grip on his hips and let the boy sit in his lap.

"HAaaahh, hhaaahhh, G-Grayson.." he was exhausted and felt satisfied.

"Forgive me now?"

The boy blushed and said nothing.

Dick rubbed his back, "Thanks for keeping me company Damian. I'm looking forward to what else you can do."

 **Day 15**

Batman requested that Nightwing and Robin help him patrol Gotham City. Batman took the roofs, while the others took the streets.

It was one of those rare nights where Gotham was peaceful, but like usual, Bruce was paranoid. At least the boys had some alone time together.

The two birds were in an alleyway out of Batman's sight. Damian was squatting down sucking Dick's cock.

His head moved in a slow bobbing motion while Dick leaned back against a brick wall. He sighed in pleasure as Damian thoroughly sucked every inch of him.

The boy had been giving him blowjobs several times a day since Dick banned them from having sex. His ass wasn't getting satisfied by toys anymore and all he could think about was Dick's.. **dick**.

"Mmnhh..mmnhh.." his mouth slurped every time he sucked. His tongue lapped and wanted a good taste of it all. He gripped Dick's knees as he sucked.

Nightwing looked down at the Robin, "You've gotten really good at this. Do you want me to cum that badly?"

The boy let out a small moan as he stopped sucking, "Haa..shut up. Hurry up and finish before father catches us."

"What's the rush? You look like you enjoy it?"

Damian blushed, "I'm not enjoying **anything** , your cock tastes terrible. You didn't shower again, did you?" his tongue licked away at the tip, "Stinks too."

' _But you're still sucking it.'_ Dick smirked, "I ran out of time. But I noticed **you** didn't stop by the bathroom either."

Damian sucked on the tip with his cheeks burning redder. His crotch felt warm and his penis was ready to burst. His bladder was full from drinking water and tea.

Ever since he peed in Dick's mouth, the boy had the urge to pee everywhere. Anywhere but a toilet. Sometimes he'd wet his pants and other times he'd pee in front of Dick.

The acrobat hummed, "Mmm, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a peeing fetish."

Damian glared up at Dick through his green mask, "Mmnnhh! I do **not**!"

"Riiight. Well fetish or no fetish you've been having **way** too many accidents lately. Did you remember to do what I ask?"

Robin nodded in embarrassment.

Dick had ordered him not to wear underwear anymore. His privates were being hugged tightly by his black spandex. His penis twitched and trembled under his costume.

He wanted to pee so badly, but holding it in gave him such a rush. Plus, the taste of Dick in his mouth turned him on so much.

The taste of his sweat and musk made his hips tremble. He continued to suck and bob his head faster. His saliva and Dick's juices dribbled down his chin.

Nightwing enjoyed how obedient Damian was coming along, "Make sure to get a nice good taste. After I cum I'll let you go to the bathroom, so keep holding it in."

The boy's hard nipples pressed against his Robin uniform. Every inch of his body was responding to Dick's voice.

He bobbed his head faster and tasted the acrobat all the way down to his pubic hairs. His mouth stretched and his throat was repeatedly penetrated.

He had hearts in his eyes as he sucked, _'It tastes so good. I love it, I want it, I never want to stop.'_ He sucked it faster from the base to the half part repeatedly.

Damian didn't want to take his mouth off of it. His crotch was getting hotter and his entrance quivered. How he wanted the man to fuck him again.

He moaned on each stroke and was only focused on Dick's cock, "Mmff, mmm, mnnhh!" His tongue couldn't stay still and his taste buds had never tasted something so delicious.

Suddenly there was a light beeping noise. It was coming from Dick's pocket. He picked it up and saw the Batman symbol on it.

"It's your dad, I'm going to have to take this."

Damian didn't notice and was still sucking.

"I'm going to need you to stop, Damian."

The boy ignored.

Dick had to use force. He used his hand to shove Damian's forehead, "Down boy!"

The boy groaned at the loss of Dick's cock out of his mouth. His tongue kept greedily licking the tip, itching for the taste.

Dick moved his hips back so his cock was nowhere near Damian's mouth, "No licking or sucking while I'm talking to Batman!"

Robin groaned and tried to calm down.

He rested his cock on Damian's face, "Good. Now stay still until I'm finished talking to him."

The boy swallowed hard at the weight.

Nightwing answered the beeping, "Hey, B. Find anything?"

Robin stayed squatting staring directly at his manhood. His nose was pressed so close against it. He licked his lips and began sniffing it.

The smell was always so hot and musky. His nostrils inhaled greedily making his nipples hard. The smell turned him on so much.

His crotch grew wetter and his entrance twitched again. Damian was ready to rip his clothes off and masturbate right there. His nose just couldn't stop.

"We still haven't found anything on our end. Gotham's looking pretty peaceful tonight."

' _Hurry up and finish talking already! I can't stand it, I want to suck it so badly!'_ he began panting and breathing hard as what he longed for was right in front of him.

His tongue hung out of mouth, begging for a treat. It took all of Damian's strength not to lick it. His nose continued to sniff and inhale the hot smell and his mouth drooled in hunger.

He wanted to suck every last drop out of the acrobat and be rewarded for it.

"You don't need us anymore? Okay. Robin and I will pack up our things and head over to Blud. Nightwing out." He hung up and looked down at the hungry bird.

Even with his green domino mask hiding his face, Nightwing could tell how thirsty and horny Damian had gotten.

He put his beeper away and smirked, " **Now** you can keep going."

Damian didn't waste a second once he was given the 'okay.' His mouth secured tightly around Dick's cock and his drool wetted it right up, _'Finally! I can have it!'_

His mouth moved rapidly, greedily slurping away at his throbbing member.

The acrobat winced in pleasure at how fast Damian was going, "Mmnhh! That's it, good boy." He petted Damian's head, "Good job holding back, I know that was hard for you."

Damian trembled happily as Dick petted him. It made him wet whenever he praised him. He sucked the man off like his life depended on it.

His hips shook some as he suckled on his cock, "Mmff! Mmm! Mmmmn!" he moaned at the taste he loved so much.

Dick shuddered and couldn't take much more, "Damian, nnnhh, I'm cumming!"

Damian made sure the whole thing was in his mouth when the acrobat came. His semen began spilling into his mouth and down his throat. His cheeks puffed up full of cum.

He whimpered and tried to take his mouth off of it, but Dick pinched Damian's nose, "No. Do it like I taught you. Swallow **every** drop."

The boy trembled and obeyed. He gulped it all down and drunk it like water. His skin shivered and his nipples were fully erect. His penis wetted his pants with precum.

He made sure not to puke and drunk the last of it with a final gulp. Dick slowly let go of his nose and let Damian remove his cock from his mouth.

"Open up, let me see."

He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. His tongue was coated with semen and saliva.

"Good boy." He petted Damian's head again.

The boy blushed and trembled as he had a stomach full of Dick's sperm inside of him. He panted and felt exhausted. His body was throbbing all over, screaming to be touched by the acrobat.

His heart raced and his mind felt a mess. He wanted another command. His body yearned for more.

Dick smiled down at the boy, "Well you did your part of the agreement. So now it's my turn." He ordered, "You may pee now Damian."

The boy's body jolted. His bladder began to weaken and his urge to pee increased, "W-Wait..no.." his legs trembled and felt weak. He tried standing but only fell back down.

He clawed at Dick's body, unable to support himself. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his penis couldn't hold it in any longer.

He ended up squirting in his black spandex and then a stream of pee began rushing out. He trembled and couldn't stop wetting himself.

He moaned and his hips trembled, "G-Grayssoonnnh!"

The acrobat smirked, "Aw couldn't make it to the bathroom?"

"Nnhhoo..y-you did this! AAhhh!" his pee spread and kept soaking more parts of his tight spandex. Some of the liquid was trapped against his legs and crotch.

A puddle began forming underneath his green boots as he peed. The smell was obvious and he couldn't stop disgracing himself in front of Dick.

' _It feels so good, I can't stop peeing._ ' He continued to piss his pants while clinging to Dick. His legs shook and barely had any strength.

The older male whispered in his ear, "Surely you're not satisfied with me just watching you. I'll do whatever you want, just name it."

Damian swallowed hard and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "L-Lick me..like you did last time."

Nightwing nodded and helped Damian stand up. His hips still trembled as he kept wetting his uniform. Dick pressed Damian's body against the brick wall and crouched down in front of the boy.

Damian trembled as more squirted out as he stood. Dick licked his lips and massaged Damian's crotch, "You're **really** gushing out a lot."

"Haahh..I can't stop it, hurry up and lick me! I want it, aahhh!" he shivered and clawed at the wall.

Dick licked his crotch and sucked on the wet spandex. His tongue rubbed roughly against Damian's penis as he sucked whatever sprayed out.

Damian's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Dick sucked his pee through his tights. He trembled and gritted his teeth, "Nnhh! AAAhhh..G-Grayssoonn!"

His tongue flailed and continued to lick and suck. His nostrils enjoyed the scent he let out as he peed, _'I want you to scream more for me babybat, until you lose yourself.'_

His lips sucked and tugged on the thin fabric as Damian calmed down. Less was starting to come out and his breathing grew ragged.

Dick swallowed down whatever he collected and gave the boy one last lick. Damian finally collapsed and lost all strength in his legs. His pants were soaked with urine and the smell was everywhere.

He clung to the acrobat out of breath, "G-Grayson.. I.."

He hugged the boy, "I know. Want to stay over at my place this weekend? I think we're ready to have sex again."

He nodded, "Yes."

 **Day 17**

As requested, Damian spent the weekend at Dick's apartment. It had gotten late so they ended their usual make-out session early.

He cut off the lights like Damian requested and the two got naked in bed. The boy sat between Dick's legs, his back to the acrobat, letting the man massage his chest.

Damian was already erect and feeling aroused. Dick hummed happily as he groped the boy's developing muscles. His fingers began massaging his nipples.

"Mmnhh!" Damian whimpered and moaned as his buds reacted.

Dick could feel them get hard and erect, "Hmm, I see you've been playing with them a lot lately." He stroked and tugged Damian's hard nipples.

The boy moaned and shuddered, "Haa..aahh!" his legs rubbed against the bed impatiently. He lifted his hand and wanted to jerk off so badly.

The acrobat stopped toying with his nipples, "Nonono Damian. What did I teach you? No touching yourself."

He groaned and put his hand down, "Well then hurry up and end this insipid teasing. I thought we were going to have sex again."

Dick chuckled under his breath, "Someone's in a hurry. You want to start that badly?"

He blushed, "..I just don't like having my time wasted."

"Alright, fair enough. Lie down."

Damian obediently lied on his stomach and let Dick mount him like last time. His hole was already wet and prepared from using toys.

He could feel the heat from Dick's cock pressing against his ass, _'Hurry up, put it in! I can't take it.'_ He trembled and breathed slowly.

His hard nipples and erection pressed against the mattress. He got soaked the more he rubbed against it.

Dick could tell how badly Damian wanted him, "I'm going to put it in slowly Damian. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am."

"Once I put it in I'm not stopping even if you beg me to."

"I know already."

"You promise?" his tip teased and rubbed against his entrance, "You seem scared like you don't even want it."

Damian couldn't take it anymore, "I promise, I promise! Now put it in, **I want it**!"

Dick smirked and lowered his hips. He forced his cock all the way in with one thrust. The boy let out a high-pitched squeak when he felt Dick's cock press against his prostate.

His stomach bulged slightly and his erection nearly came, "AA..AAAH!" he drooled on the bed as he was instantly stuffed.

Dick purred, "Mmnhhh, so snug." He began moving his hips up and down, thrusting downward into the boy's defenseless hole.

The boy moaned against the bed and couldn't form words anymore, "OOHH! AAAHH! AHH!" His hands felt weak and couldn't grip anything.

Dick huffed and didn't bother slowing down. His cock felt throughout the boy's entrance, stretching his hole and being clung to by his walls.

The older male loved how he was greedily squeezed by Damian's ass as he moved.

He moaned, "Aahh, you wanted me this badly huh? Mmnhh, I don't know which is better, your mouth or your ass."

Damian moaned against the bed, "AAHH! AAH! S-SO GOOD! AAHH! AAAHH!"

' _Not that he can hear me anyway.'_ Dick smirked at how loud and erotic the boy's moans were.

His hips moved ruthlessly against the boy on every slapping thrust. His tip repeatedly impaled the boy's sweet spot into submission.

Damian felt so happy and full. For days he had to satisfy himself with fingers and toys. Finally, he could have Dick's cock inside of him again. He couldn't stop moaning with joy.

"AAAHH! AAHH! C-CUMMING! CUMMING! AAAAAAHH!" He let out a small squeal as he came on the bed.

Dick winced and was squeezed tighter by his ass. He groaned and came inside the boy, "Nnghh, Damian!"

The boy sighed in relief as he felt Dick's cum filling his insides. His erection twitched and trembled as it made a mess on the bed.

"Haaahh..hhaaahh.." He felt satisfied finally being able to cum from Dick's cock.

The older male chuckled, "You look really happy right now."

Damian wiped the drool from his mouth, "..shut up." He tried getting up so he could take a shower. Dick's cock slipped out of his ass.

He refused to let him leave the bed, "Where do you think you're going?"

The boy raised a brow, "To **shower**. You came, so we're done."

Dick smirked and grabbed Damian's wrist, "We're not done until I say we're done. Remember your promise?"

He tugged the boy so their positions were switched, "Wah!"

Damian was on top of Dick while the older male gripped his hips. Dick was lying down on his back relaxing while his throbbing cock pressed against the boy's ass.

He felt nervous that Dick was still hard, "Cumming just once or twice isn't enough for me anymore Damian. So, **you'll** be keep me company until I'm satisfied."

The boy's lower half still felt sensitive from the previous round, "I c-can't even move so-."

Dick lifted his little hips until his cock was pressing against his hole, "No worries, **I'll** be moving you." He brought down Damian's hips until he was half-way inside.

He clawed at Dick's skin, "AAAHH! W-WAIT- DON'T!"

Dick ignored and slammed his hips all the way down. His tip slammed into the boy's sweet spot.

Damian howled in pleasure and was completely erect again, "Y-You j-jerk..I said **don't**..nnnhh!" his skin trembled.

Dick chuckled and began moving Damian's hips up and down. He let out small cries and moans as Dick moved his body against his will.

His cock was so big and thick every time he thrusted in. Tears came from the boy's eyes as the tip kept kissing his sweet spot.

"AAH! AAHH, AAAHH! N-NOO, AAAH!" He moaned and felt weak.

Dick watched his facial expression intensely and got more aroused, "So this is the face you make when we have sex, it's nice."

Damian quickly covered Dick's eyes with his hands, "NNNHOO, D-DON'T L-LOOK! UUU..AAHH I-IDIOT!"

Dick's hands continued to move him, bouncing him on his cock and barely pulling out. Damian's little cock flopped around and wet Dick's abs with his precum.

"I don't need to **see** to make you feel good Damian."

"I-IT **DOESN'T** FEEL GOOD! NNNHH!" His head felt dizzy the more Dick thrusted into him.

"But you're squeezing me so tight, see?" he moved Damian's hips upward and Damian's hole instantly tightened, "I'm trying to pull out, but you won't let me." He ceased moving the boy's hips.

"NNNHHH! NNhh!" his little cock twitched impatiently. His hands slipped off of Dick's eyes.

His blue eyes flickered up at the boy, "You can't cum without me, can you?"

His smug smile infuriated the boy. His hole twitched and wanted Dick to slam back inside of him. His skin trembled and his erection wouldn't calm down.

He hated to admit it but he couldn't go on without Dick's cock anymore, "Grrr..just sh-shut up and make me cum already."

The acrobat smiled and brought Damian's hips downward, "Good boy."

He moaned loudly and let Dick use his hips to his heart's content. Each time it went in it was like he was losing a part of himself. What happened to his confidence?

He was the one in control of this whole bet? Now he was at Dick's mercy.

"AAAHH! AAHHH! AAA!" He drooled a bit and his face was burning bright red from the rush.

"So good you can't close your mouth huh? I feel good too, it gets lonely without you by my side."

Damian blushed more, "SH-SHUT UP! AAAAHH! S-STOP TALKINNNG!"

"Your ass makes the perfect onahole. This is why you started the bet right?" he moved the boy's hips faster making the slapping noises louder.

Damian could feel every thrust shiver up his spine. His sweet spot heated up as Dick's cock kept pushing it. His stomach was repeatedly poked on each thrust.

"Mmnhh, your ass is for my personal use only. Your body already knows that, doesn't it?"

Damian moaned as his insides coiled around his cock. His hole was already becoming shaped to Dick's size, "AAAHH! AAAHH! HAAAA! I CAN'T A-ANYMORE!"

Dick smirked down at Damian's cock. It was small and twitched every time Dick thrusted into him. The tip looked ready to burst and was soaking wet.

"So cute. AAww, does it hurt?"

"Y-YES! AAAHH, LET ME STROKE IT! I-I NEED T-TO TOUCH IIIT!" He whined and looked ready to cry, he wanted to cum so badly.

"No Damian." He noticed how fast the boy was going, "Besides you don't look like you want to." Dick wasn't holding his hips anymore.

Damian rode his cock on his own free will, "AAAHH! S-SO GOOD! AAHH, AAH, AAH!" He grinded his hips and repeatedly slammed them down.

He cooed, "Mmnhh, you love it when I kiss your prostate, don't you?"

"Y-YESS! AA..AA.." His ass tightened and moved more on his cock.

Dick's hand rubbed up his body and tugged on his nipples as he rode him. Damian's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his erect nipples were being pulled on.

' _I can't stop moving my hips! I can't stop moaning!'_ he huffed and moaned as he couldn't get enough of Dick.

"Aaah, D-Damian! I'm cumming!" his face reddened as he felt the boy's ass squeeze him all over.

He wanted to milk his cock dry, "CUM INSIDE ME! AAAH! INSIDE! I-INSIDE! INSIDE! I WANT IIIT!" His hips grinded and squeezed on it more.

Dick groaned and his hips bucked upward. He was pressed tightly against the deepest part of Damian's ass. The boy squealed for joy when he felt Dick cum inside him again.

His insides trembled as his hot cum shot inside making his walls sticky. His stomach began to inflate as Dick filled him up with his thick semen.

Damian's cock twitched and began squirting cum onto Dick's abs. He moaned and trembled as he finally got the release he wanted, and in such an intense way.

"AAaahh..aahh s-so good!" He collapsed on top of the older male.

Dick smooched his forehead and petted his head, "Good job. Not bad for your first time on top."

"OOohh..ooo.." he shivered from the aftershock.

"No resting babybat. Several more rounds to go."

For the rest of the night Damian was used by Dick over and over again for sexual release. The boy found himself resisting less and finding only enjoyment from being Dick's onahole.

Damian's ass was slowly becoming engraved by his cock and he felt pleasure all over his body. He found himself relying on his own penis less and less, only wanting to being dominated from behind.

Round after round Dick came inside him, stuffing and marking the boy with his cum. Damian loved the scent and feel of it. He enjoyed becoming the man's property.

Hours had past and Damian was getting worn out. He clung to the sheets like his life depended on it while Dick fucked him from behind.

The boy lifted his ass on his own, "Aaa.. Aaaaa.. Aaah!"

Dick smiled, "I know you're tired Damian, this is the final round, I promise. I saved your favorite thing for last."

He let out a questioning moan.

The acrobat sped up his thrusts, "I.. I've been holding it in for a while now."

Damian got a bad feeling, _'What's he talking about?'_

He huffed, "I have to use the bathroom."

His eyes went wide at what Dick was referring to. He began squirming and tried pulling his ass away, "Nnhh!"

The acrobat tackled him to the mattress and pressed tightly against him as he thrusted, "No running, I'm going to do it right here."

He whimpered, "G-Grayson, you idiot! AAahh! P-Pull out this instant! AAahh! AAhh!"

"Relax, haaa, I kn-know all about your little peeing fetish. So I saved up for **this** moment."

The boy panicked when he felt Dick's hips move faster, "I d-don't have o-one! AAHH! Stop and go to the bathroom! Leave **now**!"

"Well if you're so confident you don't have a peeing fetish, then you shouldn't get horny from this." He gripped the front of Damian's neck, choking him slightly as he forced him to hold still.

"Are you insane?! Nnhh, just go to the bathroom! Hurry!"

"No t-time, I have to go now!" he panted against Damian's ear, "Haa, haahh, you started this bet..so you better lie there and take it." His thrusts stopped.

Damian's ass felt warm when he felt Dick starting to pee inside him. His hot fluid poured out quickly flowing inside the boy.

His green eyes went wide, "AAAa..AAaa.. G-Gray..soonn!" he trembled in shock as the man urinated inside of him.

Dick let out a satisfied sigh, "AAAhhhh.." his bladder calmed down as he released what he held in.

Damian's hips trembled and his erection felt weird. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. His mind felt dizzy as he went around in circles.

Dick's urine flowed out faster and began peeing in the boy at an alarming rate. Damian's skin shivered and he began hyperventilating.

Dick whispered in his ear, "That's right Damian, I'm peeing inside you right now. You're my toilet from now on." He groaned as he kept peeing inside him.

The boy's body jolted and his cheeks blushed red, _'I'm Grayson's toilet.. I'm Grayson's toilet.. I'm Grayson's toilet..'_ he got so horny just from the thought.

His penis was fully erect against the mattress. He felt hot and horny from the abuse. Dick was pissing away inside of him like he was nothing but a urinal.

Damian's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he had a slight orgasm. His penis wet the mattress with a squirt and his skin shivered.

Dick's urine poured into him without a care, making his insides warm with his golden shower.

He muttered and trembled in Dick's grasp, "Cumming, cumming, cumming.." he had hearts in his eyes as his semen finally squirted out against the bed.

The acrobat enjoyed the boy's reaction, "You little liar. I **knew** you had a peeing fetish." He let go of Damian's neck and let his body rest against the bed.

He pulled out the boy and his urine and other fluids overflowed from his ass. Damian was never going to forget this night, not even after the bet.

He had never felt something so pleasurable before, "Aaa..aaa.." his face was frozen in pleasure.

"From now on we'll have sex several times whenever we meet up, understand?" he stared down at the trembling boy, "You started this bet Damian, so you'd better take responsibility."

"Y-Yes..!"

He was looking forward to being Dick's personal toilet from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bet**

 **A DickDami Story. Don't like, then don't read!**

 **Warning Story Contains: DickDami, only Damian bottoms, urination, crossdressing, exhibitionism, and there will be LOTS of sex between Dick and Damian.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Day 20**

That whole weekend, Dick trained Damian at his apartment making the boy more obedient. His body was slowly becoming addicted to sex with the acrobat.

He felt wet whenever he was near and he found himself desperate to pleasure the man whenever they were alone.

One day it got lonely around the mansion, so Damian invited Dick over. As soon as the acrobat arrived, Bruce went to bed. Alfred stayed up so he could clean up the batmobile and fix any damages to Bruce's cowl.

Meanwhile, the boys were alone in the movie room. Dick sat on the couch watching the movie calmly while Damian was on the floor.

As ordered, Damian took his clothes off and left them on the couch next to Dick. He wore absolutely nothing and had a vibrator in his butt.

He stayed on his hands and knees, hungrily sucking the acrobat's cock. His slurping and moans couldn't be heard over the sound of the movie.

His hips shook impatiently as he sucked. He resisted the urge to stroke himself, as Dick instructed. His head bobbed quickly and he was on all fours like an obedient dog.

Dick looked down at him, "You sure do like the taste of it, huh?"

Damian licked on the tip to answer, "Haahh..y-yess.. MMnhh..I love it." He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He loved how big it was and couldn't get enough of the scent.

It made his own cock twitch with envy. Dick's was so thick and had a lot of stamina, meanwhile Damian got wet and just from smelling.

His breath panted against it, "Haaahh..haaahh..haahh.."

Dick petted Damian's head lovingly, "Good, honesty suits you. Suck as much as you like."

Damian moaned with glee as he took it all into his mouth. Half of it penetrated his throat and made his hips shudder.

He couldn't stop moving his head even if he wanted to. He especially loved taking it all the way in. His nose rubbed against Dick's pubic hair and enjoyed the strong scent.

Damian continued to use nothing but his mouth to pleasure the older male. His throat felt hot and his jaws felt tired and stretched, but he wanted to please Dick and get praised by him.

The movie was an hour and a half long. The first half Dick made Damian suck him off the entire time, occasionally rewarding him by cumming in his mouth.

The boy obediently made sure not to spill a drop from his mouth. His ass grew wetter the more he sucked. The vibrator felt like such a tease. It was nowhere as near as good compared to Dick's.

The more he sucked Dick, the more impatient he got, _'I want it! I want it! I want it!'_ His teary green eyes looked up at the acrobat. He let out a small begging whimper.

Dick looked back down at him and smiled, "Oh alright, I guess I left you waiting long enough." He gripped the back of Damian's head and began making him move his head faster.

The boy groaned and moaned happily as his throat was repeatedly thrusted into. Dick was close, he could feel it in every throb.

It brought him immense pleasure when Dick fucked his mouth. His hole tingled around the vibrator. His hips shook happily and his little cock dripped about, "Mmnh, mmm, mmmhh, mmmhh!"

"I'm cumming again, Damian!"

The boy braced himself and happily welcomed the man's semen. He let out a muffled moan as Dick came inside him. His throat greedily swallowed and gulped it down.

Waves of pleasure tingled throughout every inch of his body. His little cock burst and came onto the carpet as Dick came in his mouth.

He made a sticky mess beneath him and shivered as he finished. He felt Dick stop cumming and peeled his mouth off of it.

"Did you swallow all of it?"

Damian opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue so he could see.

"Good job." He petted his head, "I'm so proud of you."

The boy hummed happily and felt so much joy when Dick petted him.

The man was still hard, "You deserve a reward. The movie's almost over anyway, shall we have one more round?"

Damian panted excitedly at how hard Dick was, _'I want it, I want it!'_

Dick chuckled and patted his lap, "Climb on up."

Damian immediately climbed onto his lap and his entrance was above Dick's cock. The man jiggled the vibrator around inside him, making Damian whimper.

He slowly pulled the soaking toy out and tossed it away. The boy's ass felt hot and wanted something inside of it.

"This time I won't help you. You'll be putting it in, all by yourself."

Damian nodded, "Y-Yes.." he lowered his hips and whimpered when Dick's large tip pressed against his small hole.

"Go on, show me how bad you want it."

He obeyed and put more force into lowering his hips. His hole stretched slightly and Dick slowly entered him. There was an audible squishing noise until the whole thing was finally in.

The noticeable bulge was back in his stomach and his erection stood up at full attention. He trembled and smiled, "I-I did it.."

Dick shuddered at how tight he was, "Well done. Damian." He stuck out his tongue.

Damian wrapped his arms around Dick and kissed him. His tongue rubbed against his and he moaned into it the kiss. Dick tongued him deeply and made his nipples hard.

His ass clenched down on him as they made out, "Haahh..Grayson..mmmm.. Grayson!" he kept moaning his name.

The older male broke the kiss making Damian's lips nice and wet, "Move. Now."

Damian clung to Dick and began moving his hips up and down by himself. He huffed and moaned over Dick's shoulder as he finally got what he wanted.

"AAAHH! AAH! AAAHH!" his cock bounced about as he rode Dick's cock.

Dick continued to watch the movie as Damian enjoyed his reward. He would shudder and moan occasionally, letting Dick know he was cumming.

The boy was slowly losing his stamina and moved his hips like an animal in heat. He couldn't get enough of Dick, he wished the man fucked him 24/7, but he couldn't bring himself to beg for it.

His soaked hole kept a good grip on the man so he couldn't pull out. He wanted to enjoy every inch of his cock all night long.

"GRAYSON, GRAYSON, GRAYSON, AAAHH!- mmph!"

Dick covered his mouth, "You're being too loud, you don't want to wake up the others, do you?"

Damian whimpered and shook his head, "Mmnh!"

"Then be a good boy and bite down, here comes a second load."

The boy obediently bit into Dick's shirt and drooled as he moved his hips faster. His hole heated up as he wanted his cum so badly. He breathed hard through his nose and worked up a sweat.

"Mmnh! Mmnh! MMNHH!" He brought his hips all the way down and heard Dick moan loudly.

"AAHH! Oh Damian!" he grunted and came inside the boy.

His green eyes rolled to the back of his head as he got to enjoy another one of Dick's creampies. His little cock shook and came on Dick's shirt.

"AAaahh..AAahh.." he didn't have the strength to bite down on Dick's shirt anymore.

The man trembled and titled his head back, "Haa.. haaa.. I have to pee."

Damian clung to the older male and understood his orders. His hips locked down on Dick's cock and obediently sat still.

He could feel the tip burst inside him and start peeing away. Dick let out a relaxing sigh as he got relief.

He emptied his bladder into Damian as the credits rolled. The boy shuddered with delight and relaxed in Dick's arms. He enjoyed being Dick's personal toilet.

Dick's cock twitched and stopped, "Phew.. All done." He petted Damian's head, "Good job tonight Damian."

The boy trembled, "..I have to go too."

"Hold it in. Let's go to the bathroom together." He picked the boy up and made sure not to pull out so they wouldn't make a bigger mess.

Damian wrapped around him tightly and moaned at every step Dick took.

 **Day 24**

Dick was really enjoying the bet and was surprised at how long Damian had held in there.

As for Damian, he had forgotten all about the bet. Each day he looked forward to what Dick would have him do. His body couldn't live without his touch anymore.

Dick wanted to test Damian's loyalty. So he gave the boy a humiliating task.

One night, Damian was getting dressed to help Dick do patrol in Bludhaven. But as he was changing, he received a text message.

" _When you come to Blud, wear nothing on patrol."_

The boy couldn't believe him, "..I'm going to kill him when I get there."

" _If you back out, then you lose."_

He blushed angrily and obeyed his orders. He left his Robin costume in the batcave. All he wore was his green gloves and green boots. He wore his black hood over his naked body so civilians wouldn't report him.

Damian made it to Bludhaven using a stolen batmobile. Once he arrived, Dick was nowhere in sight.

Damian's phone chimed, _"Let's play hide and seek. Try to figure out which roof I'm on and I'll reward you."_

He was currently calculating which way to murder Dick when he found him. He already felt humiliated and exposed showing up in Blud without his gear.

He stepped out of the Batmobile and readied his grappling hook. He aimed it at a rooftop and hooked it.

Before jumping, Damian looked down at the ground. All he could see were flashing lights and cars. He swallowed hard and hoped no one would look up.

He jumped off the roof and swung through the air gripping his grapple. The cool air tickled his skin and gave him goosebumps. His penis became erect once he landed.

Damian huffed and felt his heart racing fast, "Haaahh.. hhaaahh.. Intense.." he swallowed hard and tried it again.

He swung through Blud, enjoying the rush of being nude in public. Little by little he was becoming less scared and embraced his newfound freedom.

His nipples grew erect and it felt pleasurable swinging building to building while exposing himself. He then landed in alleyway to rest.

Damian enjoyed it so much that he almost forgot his original goal.

"Hey you.. kid."

Damian quickly covered himself with his hood and turned around.

There were several people gathering, "Oh my God, are you Robin?!"

His body went stiff and his heart was ready to leap out of his chest. They were going to see him exposed, naked. Think of the rumors people would spread!

' _Shit!'_ he got out his gun and fired at another roof. He was instantly yanked into the sky, the slight breeze exposed his butt.

"Wow it really **was** Robin!"

"..I think he was naked."

"Nah, you're just seeing things."

Robin landed on a new rooftop and clutched his chest to make sure his heart was still there. His body tingled and felt hot. He had never felt such a great rush before.

"Haahh.. Haahh.. T-They saw me, I'm sure they did!"

"I think so too."

Damian whipped his head around to the familiar voice. Nightwing stood on the same dark roof as him. It was hard to see his face since the moon was hiding behind the clouds, but he knew his familiar voice and body anywhere.

He walked over to him, "There you are! Do you have **any** idea what you put me through?!"

Dick had his hands on his hips, "I know.. I'm surprised you even did it."

Damian glared when he heard him chuckle, "Don't you **ever** make me do something so degrading **ever** again, or I'll.. I'll..!"

The moonlight shined on the roof revealing the dark figure. Dick was standing on the roof completely naked. His Nightwing uniform was on the ground.

Damian froze and couldn't take his off of the man. He was losing his train of thought and even drooled a little.

"Or I'll.. I'll.."

Dick smirked, "You'll do **what**?"

Damian swallowed hard and hesitantly walked over to Dick. He was stuck in a trance, as if something was calling out to him.

Dick stretched out his hand, "Come here Damian."

The boy didn't hesitate and practically jumped into Dick's arms. His mouth instantly glued to Dick's, begging for a French kiss.

Dick petted his head and tongued his mouth. Damian's hips grinded against Dick's and enjoyed how hard he was.

"Mmnhh, I take it you're not mad anymore?"

"No mmnhh, nhhoo! More!" he wrapped his arms around the older male and kissed him deeply.

His soft lips pressed against his and saliva dribbled down his chin as their tongues entwined and untwined. The kiss lasted for over 60 seconds making Damian fully aroused.

Dick's hard cock slipped between his legs and supported Damian from losing balance. His thighs squished him and his hips humped against it.

Dick broke the kiss, "Haahh..hhaahh.. easy, there's no rush."

Damian's face was flushed and there was nothing but arousal. He let out a small moan when Dick's cock pressed against his.

Dick looked down at how Damian's tiny cock rested on top of his bigger one, "Are you even hard right now?"

He shivered, "I am." His penis looked so small compared to Dick's. Even when it was erect it only looked 2 inches tall.

Dick hummed to himself and gripped Damian's penis with his thumb and index, "You sure?"

"Mmnnhh! Y-Yes!"

He gave it a small pinch, "You came all the way here with this tiny thing out? Wonder if anyone saw it."

"I only did it because you t-told me to! Haahh, you said you'd reward me!" he moaned as Dick toyed with his small erection.

He roughly let go of it making Damian wince, "Why do you want a reward so badly? What if I was lying and said no?"

The boy's heart sunk and panic showed on his face, "..b-but I can't cum on my own anymore. I need this Grayson." He couldn't get release no matter how long he fapped.

"So you can't cum without me anymore, huh?" Dick could feel how swollen Damian's little balls were, "Then your penis is useless now, you love taking it up your ass more."

Robin wanted to cry as Dick ridiculed him, "Well it's **your** fault!" he sniffled, "If you're just going to make fun of me, then I'm leaving-!"

Dick took off Damian's green domino mask so they could see each other's faces, "I'm not making fun of you. I'm just stating the facts. You're my **girlfriend** Damian, you're not supposed to feel good from your front." He gripped Damian's face roughly.

The boy was forced to make eye contact with Dick's fierce blue eyes. His body trembled and his ass quivered.

"You're only supposed to feel good from your holes. You're meant for **my** personal use only, remember? Your dick is useless and unneeded when we're together. You should just shut up and only focus on mine."

Damian's mouth drooled a little, "..focus..on yours?"

Dick smiled and nodded, "Exactly. I'm your boyfriend now. My whole body is yours. Only **you** can touch it and have it all." He let go of Damian's face and placed his hands proudly on his hips, "So have at it, come enjoy your reward.

The boy gulped and his eyes trembled and looked down at Dick's muscles. His heart throbbed and his body began moving on his own, _'I can do whatever I want.. He's mine..and I am his.'_

He hugged Dick's body tightly and began licking his collarbone. His tongue couldn't stop moving at all. He wanted to inhale and lick Dick's sweat.

He slowly slid down his body so he could grope and lick him some more. He suckled on the man's nipples and moaned, "Mmff..Mmnnhh.."

Dick enjoyed watching Damian show his true nature, "That's it, keep going, it's your **right**."

He trembled and moaned as he got to do whatever he wanted to the older male. For so long, he had always watched his amazing body, **now** he could do what he liked to it.

His tongue slid down lower and he licked on his abs and groped his hips. The lower he got, the stronger the smell became.

Finally, his tongue and nose hit Dick's bush of pubic hair. Damian's cheeks blushed with arousal and he began inhaling and burying his nose in it.

"Mmnhh.. haaahh..hhaahh.." he inhaled and snorted the scent like it was cocaine. His ass trembled and his little penis felt hot.

Dick shuddered at Damian's nose, "You love my scent, don't you Damian?"

"Yes..hhaahh..hhaahh.." his tongue licked the hairs and massaged Dick's balls. His tongue began tasting down his cock and nomming on the thick flesh.

His green eyes marveled at how long and thick Dick's cock was. It had to be at least a foot long. He could practically see steam coming off it and inhaled it's hot odor. It put a lot of weight on Damian's shoulder.

His body trembled as it was already reacting to it. He stared at it and took in every detail, _'It looks nothing like mine.. It's so big, so thick, so perfect..'_ and it was all his.

Dick chuckled down at the horny boy, "Now do you see how yours is inferior to mine."

Damian shuddered and moaned, "Yess.." he suckled more on it and was giving in more and more. His nipples got erect as Dick talked down to him and insulted his tiny penis.

He couldn't take it anymore. His green eyes relaxed and he started peeing. He let out soft moans as he sucked on the side of Dick's cock. His small penis continued to make a small puddle of urine underneath him.

Tears were in his eyes and his tongue kept licking Dick, "S-Sorry..I can't stop.."

Dick patted his head, "It's okay. I love it when you relax around me, pee as much as you like."

Damian felt so safe and warm whenever Dick's larger hand massaged his head. The way his gentle finger tips brushed through his hair.

He shuddered, "AAaa..G-Grayssoonn..I want it." He peed faster as he practically worshipped Dick's cock. He didn't realize how long he had been holding it all in.

"Well go on, it's yours now."

He began sucking on the tip and kissing on it the way Dick taught him. He took more into his mouth and started bobbing his head.

He let out loud slurps and moans as he devoured most of his cock. His nose inhaled his scent greedily and his hole quivered.

He closed his eyes and peed in happiness as he finally got all of Dick's cock in his mouth. Dick continued to pet his head, "Look how happy you are, you love sucking cock now, don't you Damian?"

He moaned against his cock and his eyes were closed as he suckled. It looked like it was the best thing he ever tasted, "Mmm-hmm!" his thighs were soaked in urine as the stream got smaller.

A puddle of urine formed underneath him as he peed and sucked. He was so happy he didn't mind it at all. His little cock surrendered to Dick's massive one, urinating quickly without a care.

The boy stopped peeing and felt his little penis get fully erect. But he was so focused on his mouth and ass that he didn't notice.

Slowly his body was forgetting that he was even a male and submitted to Dick's cock. He would do **anything** for it.

His tongue moved all over it, massaging every inch. His jaws stretched and his lips clamped tightly down on it.

Dick stood proudly with his hands on hips watching Damian voluntarily suck him without orders, "You're so good at this now Damian. Keep going, nnhh, almost there."

He sucked faster and his hand cupped and massaged Dick's balls. He watched to get as much of Dick inside him as possible.

He squeezed and rubbed his balls around as he deep-throated the older male, "Mmnh, mmm, mmm, mnnnh, mmmfff!" he sucked faster desperately wanting Dick's seed.

Dick titled his head back and let out a low groan, "NNhh, D-Damian!"

His cock jolted and began filling the boy's mouth with his thick semen. The amount was so intense it overflowed from his mouth.

He sucked and swallowed down the rest of it trying to get as much as possible, _'Can't let it go to waste.'_ He slurped and gulped down in mouthfuls.

His tongue absolutely loved the hot bitter taste. He slowly pulled his mouth off of Dick's cock, leaving it drenched in his saliva.

"Haahh..hhaahha.. Haahh.."

Like usual, Dick's stamina was no laughing matter. His cock was still half-erect and pressed against his nose.

He couldn't take it anymore. His ass was practically screaming for it and his balls felt sore from not cumming in so long.

His green eyes looked up at Dick in desperation, his mouth struggled to utter the words.

"What's wrong? You look like you have something to say." He smirked down at him, "I can give you whatever you want, as long as you beg for it."

Damian finally blurted out what he wanted, "Please fuck me..I want it! I want to become your woman!"

Dick shuddered at how quick Damian submitted, _'He's so perfect.'_ He yanked Damian's hood off and laid the black cape on the ground, "Very well. Lay down."

Damian obeyed lied on his back. He spread his hole and legs panting desperately for Dick to put it in.

Dick got between his legs and let his tip kiss Damian's wet hole, making it hot with his teasing. He really had Damian on the ropes now.

"So hot, you're even spreading your hole all by yourself. Are you sure you want this?" he eyed how much Damian's tiny erection twitched, "Your manhood might become permanently useless."

He couldn't take his eyes off of Dick's cock, "I-I don't care.. hhaahh..I want to be your girlfriend. Make me a girl, make me your womannn!"

"If that's what you **really** want." He shoved it all in with one rough thrust, "No take backs."

The instant he was balls deep in the boy, Damian's back arched and his head tilted back, "AAAAHHA!" He let out a howling moan as his penis came hard.

He let out a lot of cum onto his stomach, chest, and own face. He hadn't been able to cum in so long. All that fapping was pointless, Dick made him cum using only one thrust.

"You finally have my cock Damian, are you happy now?"

"Y-YESS! AAAHH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, AAAHH!" His body had small spasms from releasing so much.

Dick didn't bother waiting for him to recover. He slowly began pulling his cock out. The more he did the tighter Damian wrapped around him.

The boy begged for mercy, "DON'T PULL OUT, DON'T PULL OOOUUT!"

Dick got so turned on hearing Damian beg for him, "Like I would." He slammed his hips back down and then began series of deep thrusts into the boy.

Damian let out more loud moans and had hearts in his eyes as Dick fucked him. Each thrust sent waves of pleasures through his nerves. It was like Dick was fucking his brain.

His hole couldn't stop clenching down on him, his insides were perfectly shaped to Dick's size now. His cock was engraved into his body, no one else could satisfy him now.

He happily submitted to Dick's cock and became his onahole, "AAH! AH! AH!"

Dick admired Damian's erotic face, "To th-think you used to hate sex, now you love it, right?"

"YESS! I-I LOVE IT! AAAHH! AAH! I LOVE IT! AAH! I LOVE BEING FFF-FFUCKED! AAAHH, MORE!"

He didn't resist or fight it at all. His arms and legs stayed spread out submissively on his cape as Dick pummeled his ass. His little cock bounced and twitched about occasionally letting out small spurts of cum.

Each of Dick's thrusts was slowly emptying his balls, making him his woman. He could feel good from nothing but his ass now. And he was content with that.

Dick huffed and felt his cock get squeezed and massaged by Damian's ass. He could feel it trying to milk him dry and he could tell how badly Damian wanted his cum.

His hips sped up and his balls repeatedly slapped against the boy's ass, "That's it, beg for my cum Damian, aahh, become my woman! Take every last drop I give you!"

"YESS! I WILL! AAHH! I WILL! NNHH, M-MAKE ME YOURSSS!" His tongue flailed and he moaned like a bitch in heat. His face was soaked in sweat and cum.

He wrapped his legs around Dick's waist so he'd have no choice but to cum inside him as deep as possible. The acrobat blushed at how eager the boy was.

Damian wrapped his arms around his body, "AAAHH! Y-YESS! CUM INSIDE ME E-EVEN M-MORE THAN ANYONE, NNHHH, ELSE BEFORE! MMNHH, I-I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Dick's hips thrusted deeply into the boy and released his seed, "I'm cumming!"

His semen poured out fast and began filling the boy to his heart's content. Damian's legs locked tightly around him as to not spill any drop.

His body shuddered and trembled as he felt his insides get stuffed after so long. His penis let out a small squirt as Dick dominated his ass.

"Haaahhii..Hhahh..Haaahh.." He panted and slowly let go of Dick and relaxed on the roof as Dick continued to fill him, "Grayson.." he stuck out his tongue cutely.

Dick rewarded him with a kiss, "You did so good..Mmnhh.. Mmmnhh, best partner ever, haahh.." he slurped and made out with the boy erotically. Kiss after kiss as he creampied his insides.

Damian shivered in happiness at Dick's praise, "Mmhh..mmaah..Graysonnn.."

Dick felt on how big Damian's belly was expanding, it swelled and inflated under his touch, "MMnhh, you're getting so big, can you take it?" he was hesitating whether to pull out or not.

"I want it..every drop.. hhaahh, more than your exes."

He petted his stomach, "Mmmnh..this greedy ass of yours, I hope you get pregnant." He felt Damian shudder at that. He licked Damian's ear, "Take my genes and have my baby Damian."

The boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

His toes clenched inside his boots and he had a small orgasm, "I want..Grayson's baby..nnhh!"

Dick chuckled under his breath and finished cumming, "I was only kidding..but thanks." He felt Damian let go of his body and decided to use the chance to pull out.

Damian's ass couldn't take much more and ended up spilling Dick's semen, "AAaa.. aahh.." he shuddered.

Dick watched the boy have small orgasms as he let out Dick's fluids, "You did perfect today Damian. You're my woman from now on." He tapped his chin, "We should go on a date to celebrate."

The boy could barely speak English as he shuddered from Dick's cum.

"Meet me at the movies in a few days. I'll have an outfit picked out for you and everything." He smiled, "You're going to look so cute in it."

 **Day 28**

Damian met Dick at the theatres in the request outfit. They were waiting in the back of the crowded lines to buy tickets.

Damian heart raced and he felt nervous.

He wore a short ruffle pink dress, a black hoodie on top, and black boots with matching pink thigh high socks. He had his hood covering his head so no one would know he was a boy.

Dick felt giddy just looking at Damian, _'He's so cute, even better than I hoped!'_

The boy noticed Dick wasn't saying anything, "I look ridiculous, don't I?"

"No. You look beautiful." He held Damian close.

The boy felt nervous since they were in public, but he let Dick kiss him anyway.

It was their usual sloppy tongue kiss and he couldn't help but moan as Dick showed him off.

He could feel people's stares all over his body. Dick even boldly palmed his ass as he kissed him.

His nipples poked out against his dress and he was getting wet in his underwear, "MMnhh..G-Graysonnn..!"

He heard someone whistle and another one scoff say, "Ugh get a room."

Dick broke the kiss, "Sorry."

Damian's lips were glossy and soaked from the kiss. His thighs rubbed nervously from his underwear. Under his dress, he wore a pink thong Dick picked out.

His balls and penis surprisingly fit into it, but the vibrator in his butt was wedgied up in him by the thong.

Dick stated again, "You look really nice in that." He offered his arm.

Damian clung to it, "Thank you."

He happily lied his head on Dick's arm as they waited in line. They really looked like a cute couple now.

But Dick still had plans for the little baby bird. His other hand reached into his pocket and pushed the button on a small control.

Damian jolted a bit as the vibrator inside him began moving around and buzzing lightly. The crowd was so loud that no one heard the buzzing.

Damian smiled to himself and shuddered in pleasure as his insides were teased by the moving toy.

"HAaahh..Hhaahh.." his little cock got erect in his thong and rubbed the front of his dress slightly.

Dick noticed, "The fact that you kept the toy in means you hoped for this to happen."

He nodded shyly and enjoyed how Dick cranked up the vibration. His little cock began dripping and small drops of precum leaked down his legs and on the sidewalk.

The line grew shorter and he had to walk slowly or else he'd cum in public. The vibrator continued to make a mess of him as more juices leaked from under his dress.

He clung tighter to Dick's arm, "W-When can I cum?"

"When you feel like it." He knew Damian wouldn't last much longer. Exhibitionism always turned the boy on. The thrill of being caught or someone watching them was one of his kinks.

The line grew shorter until they were at the ticket booth. The vibrator teased Damian's sacred place and his tiny cock was ready to explode.

They finally reached the front where Dick purchased the tickets and the ticket person rambled on about which seats to sit at and not to sneak food in.

Damian put on a brave face as he clung to Dick's arms, "Mmnhh!" his thighs shuddered as he came while the guy was talking.

His cum splurted in front of him on the pavement and ticket booth while the rest dribbled onto his thong.

He shuddered and let out a small sigh. Dick noticed and smiled while cutting the vibrator off.

The man looked at Damian's sweaty face, "Is she okay?"

"Yes. My girlfriend's just really excited to see the movie.

Damian nodded and blushed at being called Dick's girlfriend. They made their way inside to purchase popcorn and a drink to share.

Dick held the snacks while Damian took his underwear off, "Sorry, I couldn't hold it." The thong was soaked in sweat and semen.

"That's fine, just toss it out. You still look cute."

He threw his underwear in the garbage and went commando as ordered. He took the drink and followed Dick into the dark theatre.

The two sat together watched the movie in peace. Damian mainly kept drinking soda and lying on Dick's arm. He felt happy that they were spending more time together.

 **Day 30**

It was officially the last day of the bet. Damian woke up in the manor feeling in the mood for sex already.

He didn't bother using the toys anymore and it felt so hot wearing clothes now. His nipples would press tightly against his black shirt and his ass felt wet all the time.

He didn't waste time calling Dick over.

Once the acrobat walked through the doors he practically pounced onto the man and kissed him deeply. Dick enjoyed how horny Damian would get just from seeing him.

They struggled to wait patiently for Alfred and Bruce to leave so that they could have the mansion to themselves.

Once Bruce went to work and Alfred was out working in the garden, he made Damian take all of his clothes off.

He and the boy were completely naked and put on dog collars. Dick wore Ace's and Damian wore Titus'. Damian was already sopping wet and on all fours.

They began fucking in the hallways not caring that someone could walk in on them.

Damian moaned loudly on all fours as Dick fucked him from behind, "AAAHH G-GRAYSON! MORE!" his collar jingled on every thrust.

Dick gripped the boy's hips as he fucked him roughly, "You really are too much Damian, what if someone saw us?"

His entrance was soaked and dripped precum all over the floor, "I-I TRIED, AAH, AHH, I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE! HAAAHH, I WAITED AND WAITED AAAAHH!" He drooled happily on the floor, "AAHN! AAAH, AAH, I-I'M SORRYYY!"

"You don't look like someone's who's sorry." His hips repeatedly slapped into the boy, constantly kissing his prostate.

Damian's hole rubbed and happily welcomed Dick's cock. His body already knew who owned him and enjoyed submitting to acrobat.

His little penis swayed and bounced as Dick fucked him. He felt it get hot and twitchy, "P-PEE, AAHH, I-I HAVE TO PEEEE!" He whined.

Dick used his hand to lift one of Damian's legs, "Go right here, pee like the dog you are!" his hips didn't slow down one bit, his balls slapped roughly into Damian's.

The boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his pee squirted everywhere, "AAAHH! AAHH..AAAaa.. F-FEELS SO GOOD!" He pissed a little stream all over the floor.

Dick could feel Damian tighten up as he urinated, "There you go making a mess again, you better clean this up before Alfred finds out."

"I WILL, I WILL! AAAAAHH, M-MAKE ME PEE MORE! AAAAAAHH!" He had a small orgasm as he was fucked while relieving himself.

He shuddered and finally finished peeing leaving a puddle behind. Dick fucked him harder making Damian crawl on all fours away from the puddle.

He smirked as he dominated the boy, "So naughty, not even Ace or Titus pee as much as you do."

His body couldn't resist the urge to pee anymore. Lately Damian always found himself peeing when they have sex or whenever Dick is around.

Dick drilled it into his body to urinate like an animal. He was no better than a dog now.

Dick noticed how Damian put all his strength into raising his hips. The thrusts from his hips grew louder and echoed in the hallway.

He mounted the boy and huffed against his back, "Haahh, hhaahh, God you make me so hot for you. Just look how badly you want to mate with me."

Both were drenched in the other's sweat and made a mess of the floor, "YES! YESS! M-MATE WITH ME GRAYSON! AAAH! AAH MA-! MAKE A **BITCH** OUT OF ME! AAAHH! I WANT IT, I WANT IIIT!" he begged shamelessly.

The more he begged the more he felt Dick swell up inside of him. The man tugged and pulled on Damian's erect nipples. They had gotten so big and long now whenever they were erect.

Damian's little cock shot out cum onto the floor as Dick bullied his nipples, "AAAHH! C-CUMMING! CUMMING, CUMMING, CUMMING! AAAAAHHHA!" He clawed into the floor as his nipples were squeezed.

Dick's fingers continued to twist and tug the hard buds, "Your cock really has no stamina at all. I told you it was useless, didn't I?" he gave his nipples another loving pull.

Damian's chest felt hot and his body got shivers, "AAHH! AAAAHH, Y-YES! NNNHH! MY PENIS IS USELESSSS! AAHH!" His moans grew louder as Dick's thrusts sped up.

Every inch rammed into his sweet spot making the boy submit. He laid there waiting patiently for Dick to cum inside. His prostate heated up wanted to be filled with his essence.

Dick's eyes rolled to the back of his, "Here it comes, Damian! Nnhh!"

His hard nipples pressed against the cool floor and he howled happily as Dick's cum began pouring into him. His nonstop gushing made his spine tingle.

The acrobat huffed and collapsed onto the boy exhausted as he came into his tight hole. Damian's ass had gotten so greedy, death-gripping Dick's cock until he was satisfied.

"OOoohh.." he let out a low groan as it began cumming faster.

He panted against Damian's ear and licked his cheek. Damian rolled over and captured Dick's licks. The two moaned and panted against one another like animals.

They exchanged sloppy puppy kisses as Dick came inside him. Their tongues tasted the other's drool and massaged around for more.

"Mmnhhh..mmm, Damian..hhaahh.."

He clung to the man, "MMnhh, mmmnaahh.." his tongue licked the man in a begging manner, "I want iit..I want iit!"

Dick broke the kiss knowing what he was asking for. He sat up and tried pulling his hips backward. Damian's ass still had a tight grip on him. The more he tried pulling out, the more his hole stretched in resistance.

"Come on boy, let go. Be good." Damian groaned and finally let go letting the man pull out with a 'pop.' "Good boy."

His hole tightened back up not spilling any of Dick's seed. His stomach was a little big from holding it all in.

The older male got between Damian's legs and began stroking himself off, "Here comes the treat you wanted."

Damian spread his legs eagerly and never took his eyes off of Dick's cock, "AAaa.." he whimpered wanting it so badly.

His hand stroked quickly making small fapping noises. His tip dribbled and looked ready to burst at any second.

Damian's little cock was fully erect along with his nipples as he watched the man jerk off. He swallowed hard and fought the urge to suck it.

His eyes had hearts and his fists balled up like a pup in heat, "HAAH..HAAHH, HAAHH, HAAH!" he panted rapidly.

"That's it, beg like the bitch you are." He groaned and gave his cock one more rough tug, "AAAAHH!"

The last of his semen splurted out onto the boy, covering his tan skin in his sticky hot goo. It covered his stomach, chest, and especially the boy's face.

Damian shuddered and his penis squirted in happiness, "Aaahh..AAhh.. Th-Thank yooou.." he began licking and tasting the cum on his face. He happily licked and savored how thick and bitter it tasted.

Dick smiled at how Damian was enjoying his cum, "Good job again today Damian. You've earned it."

The two continued mating for the whole day and made sure to clean up the mess before Alfred returned from the garden.

 **The End**

Damian waited in his bedroom patiently. It was a new month and he was texting Dick to come over or wondering if they could meet up again.

Dick didn't return any of his texts or phone calls.

He rolled around in bed feeling sexually frustrated, "Urrgh, what's taking him so long? We mated so many times yesterday. I want to go again."

His butt still felt wet and sticky thinking about it.

Just then he heard voices in the hallway. Damian opened the door to his bedroom and peeked out.

Dick was there, he was chatting with Bruce and chuckling about something, _'There he is! Why didn't he tell me he was here?!'_

He stepped out and walked up to them. Dick merely smiled at the boy, "Oh, hey Damian. Didn't realize you were up yet."

He cleared his throat and tried to contain himself, "Well, **I** didn't realize you were here."

Bruce was in his business attire, "You two sure have been hanging out a lot lately. I'm glad to see you both bonding. Guess there's no room for me anymore."

"Aw don't be jealous B, I actually came to hang out with **you** today."

Damian whipped his head at Dick, _'..what?!'_

Bruce nodded, "Yes, it's been a while since we chatted. I'll have Alfred prepare some tea." He walked away to the kitchen to start preparing.

Dick was about to follow him but Damian grabbed his wrist. His green eyes looked up at him wanting an explanation.

But as soon as Dick's eyes met his, all he wanted to do was kiss the man. Before he could even stand on his toes for a smooch, Dick smiled.

"Congrats."

The boy paused and stared at the man, "?"

"You won the bet. That's why you're so happy, right?" he cocked a brow.

Damian's mind was blown. He stood still trying to process everything. His thoughts became a jumbled mess. He blushed in embarrassment and let go of Dick's wrists.

' _I forgot about the bet. How could I forget about the bet?!'_ His face remained frozen and calm but the inside his mind he was jumping all over the place.

He felt happy, sad, surprised, embarrassed, and disappointed. All the naughty things they did together came crashing down along with his pride.

"Oh yes, of course." He cleared his throat, "Is that why you haven't been answering my calls?"

"Sorry, I actually left my phone back at my place. I just came over to chill with B, maybe watch an old flick or two. You're welcome to join us."

Damian was shocked and angered about how calm Dick was taking all this, ".. **you** sure are taking this well for someone who lost."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Well, yeah. I mean, you and I sure did a lot of crazy stuff. You kept up with every kink I threw at you. Even your role-playing skills were amazing."

Damian balled his fists in anger, _'_ _ **Role-playing**_ _?!'_

"You were so into it I almost **believed** you! You must've **really** wanted to win." He nodded at Damian, "But a deal is a deal. You and I are over, and I won't date anyone anymore."

The boy felt his heart break in his chest. It hurt him deeply that Dick would just wrap everything up in a neat little bow saying they were done. Like everything they just did was for nothing.

But he swallowed the bitter feeling and looked up at Dick with his usual scowls, "Of course, I'm the winner after all. I told you your relationships were just about lust."

He nodded, "Guess so. This time I'll only date someone I'm **really** serious about. Marriage-material, you know?" he shrugged and left, "If you have free time, feel free to drop by the movie room with B and me!"

Damian just stood there and watched him walk away, "Yeah.. sure."

 **. . .**

A week passed since the bet ended. Dick held his end of the bargain and stayed single. He spent half his time as Nightwing and the other half being Dick Grayson.

He was there for Bruce, the Titans, and even found time for Damian again. However, Damian was no longer satisfied with that.

His body still reacted to Dick being around the mansion. Every time he smiled and waved at him he found himself aroused.

It was best they put as much distance between them as possible.

Damian rolled around on his bed looking at his cellphone. He was texting Dick late at night.

" _Are you free to go 'Cheese Viking' with me tomorrow?"_

He waited patiently.

Dick texted back, _"Sounds fun! You invite Jon and I'll invite Wally! We can make this a group thing."_

Damian stared at his phone with a scowl, _'It's_ _ **always**_ _a group thing.'_

Sure, Dick was hanging out with him again but it was never just the two of them anymore. He always phoned Jason and Tim to tag along, or someone else from their teams.

He thought he disgusted Dick now. Probably pushing him away like the way he did with all of his exes.

Tears fell from Damian's eyes as he turned his phone off, "..Grayson you idiot."

It hurt him too much to be around Dick. Damian started the bet and now he was paying the price. All he wanted to do was have his big brother to himself.

But what's the point of hanging out if Dick didn't want to see him.

 **Later. . .**

Two weeks passed since the bet ended. Damian didn't know how much more he could take.

Dick was avoiding him and he was avoiding Dick. His body hadn't made contact with the man in so long. He fought the urge to even text the man. Not even for Nightwing.

His body yearned for Dick's touch. He was sweating more often and he would get hard whenever he thought about the man.

At night, he'd remember all the kinky things they did together. Dick's touches were engraved into his body. He couldn't forget all the hardcore sex they had.

He missed how Dick used to use him night after night, after night. His body yearned to be his onahole once again, even being his toilet wasn't that bad.

His ass felt lonely and he didn't even bother using the toys. He knew they couldn't satisfy him, he was just going to have to bite the bullet and wait for all this to blow over.

Damian bit into his thumb nail as he walked through the manor, "I just need a quiet place to read. Need to calm down."

His heart raced and he felt feverish. He hadn't masturbated since the bet ended. Not that he could anyway, only Dick could satisfy him.

He held his book tightly in his hand, _'I shouldn't have started that stupid bet.'_ He felt miserable and wanted to cry again, _'Damn teenage hormones.'_

Damian turned around the corner to enter the living room, but he bumped into someone. His face was buried in their chest and he felt frozen in place.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you leave your room."

The boy trembled when he heard the familiar voice. He didn't have the strength to lift his head. His nose was immediately attracted to the scent of their sweat.

"Gray..son?"

"I was outside helping Alfred with something." Dick patted the boy, "You okay Damian?"

The boy's body jolted and he lost the strength to even hold his book. His head felt dizzy at the familiar scent and his nostrils wanted to keep inhaling it.

His nose buried itself into Dick's chest, "Damian?!" it spooked the acrobat to see Damian so clingy.

The boy gripped hard on Dick's shirt and he panted hard from his wild scent. His tongue drooled and his legs buckled.

"Haahh, hhaahh, hahh!" he began hyperventilating.

Dick touched Damian's arms lightly, "..a-are you okay?"

"AAAH!" He moaned loudly and began peeing in his pants. His jeans grew soaked and a pee stain formed. His eyes rolled in ecstasy and he lost his balance.

"Oh no, Damian!" he held the boy as he fainted in his arms, _'What's wrong with him?!'_

The boy lay limp on the floor while Dick tried to tap him awake.

Suddenly, the acrobat could hear footsteps coming, _'Shit!'_ he gathered Damian in his arms and carried him upstairs to his old bedroom.

He lied Damian on the bed and waited patiently for the boy to wake up. Dick took a seat in an old chair by the desk.

After a good half hour, the boy started coming to.

"Mmnn.." his green eyes opened weakly.

Dick asked calmly, "Are you feeling better now?"

The boy whipped his head to Dick and then blushed, "Ughhh" He rolled over and covered his crotch, _'Dammit, I finally get to see him and_ _ **this**_ _is how I react?!'_ he felt so much shame.

"Look, Damian, I'm not mad or grossed out at what you did. I just want to know if you're feeling okay."

He refused to look at the acrobat, "I'm fine, so just go."

Dick felt sad, "..is it because you touched me? Is that why there's been distance between us?"

Damian opened his eyes in anger and scrunched up, "Are you **kidding** me?"

"I'm just asking because-."

Damian shouted, " **YOU'RE** THE ONE WHO PUT DISTANCE BETWEEN US!" he sat up in bed and looked at Dick, " **You** avoided me first!"

He looked at the boy strange, " **ME**?! When?"

"As soon as the bet ended, you tossed me away like I was nothing. You just smiled and left without talking with me or anything."

Dick shot up from his chair, "YOU **TOLD** ME TO DO THAT!" He pointed an accusing finger at Damian, "You said as soon as the bet was over, we break up! You were so cocky and wanted to win this bet just as much as I did."

"Well you didn't have to be such a sore loser about it."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME DAMIAN?! I was being **professional**!" he got close to the bed, "I knew you were ready to gloat that day, to rub my face in it that I suck at having a decent partner. I forced myself to smile so you wouldn't hurt me as much."

He glared at Damian with pain in his eyes. He knew how arrogant and frustrating Damian was to deal with. The bet itself felt insulting to Dick's past relationships. He only wanted to win to get Damian to trust him, and that relationships weren't about just sex. But he lost.

The boy was shocked and felt guilty in his chest, "..I wasn't going to gloat."

"Yeah, right." Dick made his way to the door, "You started the competition and now it's over. You got what you wanted. I'm out of here."

Damian angrily threw a pillow at Dick's head, "..got what I wanted?"

Dick didn't grab the doorknob, "Hey!"

He threw a book at Dick too.

"Ouch, quit it!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A DICK, GRAYSON!" He threw more things at him and leaped off the bed.

The man shielded himself and was backed against a wall. Damian delivered a series of punches and couldn't stop himself from crying.

"OW! What is your problem Damian?!"

"MY PROBLEM IS **YOU** , YOU FOOL!" He sobbed and kept punching, "Is this how you did it? Is **this** how you got so many girls attracted to you? You fuck them a bunch of times so they can't get enough of you?"

"NO-! OW, I didn't!" he got sick of being punched and held Damian's wrists, "LISTEN TO ME! I didn't do all of those things with my exes!"

Damian flailed in his grasp and kicked his legs, "LIAR! You made my body like this on purpose, didn't you?!"

"Your body?"

He stopped his kicking and tears streamed down his red cheeks, "..all those things we did together last month. I can't forget a single one. I can't stop thinking about **you** or the things you did to me! But here you are, living life happily ever after like nothing happened between us. You jerk!"

Dick slowly let go of Damian's wrists and let him cry. He got on his knees and hugged the boy in his arms. He stroked his back and waited for Damian to calm down.

The boy nuzzled against Dick's neck and wiped his nose on his shoulder, "You're such a dick."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take the bet so far." He felt bad, "I only did all those things to you because you were so cute taking one challenge after the next. I could **never** do this with any of my other exes."

"..r-really?"

Dick chuckled under his breath, "Yeah, they would've left me for sure and called me a sicko. But I was confident you could handle all my deepest darkest fetishes since, well.. you're **you**."

He broke the hug and wiped his eyes, "..I wish I never started that stupid bet." He couldn't look Dick in the eye, "Now I can't stop thinking about you, and my body won't calm down."

He was pitching a tent in his jeans right now and was still soaked. The sound of Dick's voice and his touches turned him on greatly.

Dick instantly let go, "R-Right sorry. It's my fault for agreeing to the bet. I should've just surrendered sooner instead of pressuring you. Do you need some space from me for a while?"

"Oh no you don't." he held Dick's hand, "You made my body like this, so you'd **better** take responsibility."

The acrobat blushed and felt nervous, "..you can't be serious Damian."

"I mean it, I want things to be how they were before." He scowled at Dick, " **During** the bet. I want to stay as your permanent sex partner since only **you** can satisfy me."

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I don't know Damian. We got lucky and you handled being my partner for a month. But you **seriously** want to keep going?"

He nodded.

"And if I refuse?"

Damian was about to say something but no words came out. He couldn't just **force** Dick to be his partner, though that **would** be easier. He had to prove he was worthy of being picked.

Dick stood up, "I don't think you're serious about this either Damian. Don't get caught up in the moment." He reached for the doorknob again, "Sorry, but maybe we're not meant for each other."

Damian couldn't stand another second of being so far away from Dick. His heart felt fear and his body moved on its own.

He grabbed the back of Dick's shirt, "WAIT!"

The acrobat froze and looked over his shoulder with a troubled look.

Damian scowled up at him and refused to let go, "..what do I have to do to show you I'm serious?"

Dick thought about it and then left out the door anyway. Damian stood there heartbroken and stomped his foot.

' _He's such a.._ _ **dick**_ _!'_ he rubbed his hair in frustration, _'What was I_ _ **thinking**_ _begging like that?!'_

Footsteps came to his door and Dick stepped back in. He was holding a white shopping bag in his hand.

Damian was wide awake and alert, not showing weakness, "..you came back?"

"Yeah. To be honest.." he blushed, "I wouldn't mind you being my partner. You're into the same intense stuff as me."

He crossed his arms and proudly showed his pride, "I told you I could handle anything you threw at me."

"Well I still have one final kink left. After you do it, I won't let you rest even if you beg me to stop." He held out the shopping bag to Damian, "Can you handle it?"

The boy swallowed hard and wanted to be Dick's plaything forever more than anything.

He grabbed the bag, "Of course I can."

"Then go put that on and meet me back in here." He smirked, "And try not to get caught."

 **. . .**

Damian obediently stood in front of Dick wearing his gift. Dick sat on the bed eyeing Damian head to toe. The boy wore a mini string bikini.

His top was basically small white triangles only covering his nipples and his bikini bottom was basically a white string only **barely** covering his bulge.

Damian rubbed his arm nervously and didn't look Dick in the eye. His face blushed slightly and he was clearly irritated, "..you have weird taste Grayson."

"Really?" the acrobat smiled, "I think you look very erotic right now."

"You're just saying that."

Dick stood up and held a black sash, "I mean it Damian," he gripped the boy's chin, "You look so fucking hot right now, maybe even hotter than my exes."

His face reddened and he shivered slightly at Dick's praise, "..perv."

He then got serious, "Are you ready to get started?"

Damian nodded and refused to back down, "Yes."

He closed his eyes and let Dick blindfold him. He saw nothing but darkness.

Dick whispered in his ear, "Keep your hands at your sides, don't hide anything from me."

Damian shuddered a bit and slowly let his arms drop. He tried to stay as still as possible but he couldn't calm down from Dick's gaze.

How he wished the man would touch him, but Dick knew Damian would cum right away if they made contact. So he kept his distance.

The acrobat smelled Damian's hair and watched his reactions closely. The boy swallowed hard, not being able to see had heightened his other senses.

He could feel Dick's warmth radiating against his skin and smell his shampoo. His nipples got erect at how close Dick was.

Dick smirked at how hard Damian's nipples stretched the bikini top. The boy's skin trembled lightly like a leaf.

His face trailed lower down Damian's body to get a glimpse at very angle. The back of the bikini bottom was just a white string, digging into the boy's ass.

"Was it difficult putting it on?"

"No. It was child's play. But a bit **small** , don't you think?"

He could hear the snark in Damian's voice, "Oh?" his face was right in front of Damian's crotch, "But I thought you liked dressing like a girl."

The boy swallowed hard, "I do **not**. I only do it because **you** enjoy it."

"I see. Well, you're not wrong." He smirked at the small bulge in Damian's bikini, "I was worried at first that you couldn't fit it, but I didn't think you were this small."

The boy shivered as Dick mocked his tiny cock, "Shut up.. it's not small." He could feel Dick's breath hit his crotch making him wet.

The tip of his erection poked out of his thong. It was dripping wet making the bikini bottom soaked. Dick chuckled to himself.

"Is the swimsuit making you horny Damian?"

"Grrr, I'm fine-! Aaah!"

Dick purposely blew on his tip, "Sensitive, aren't you?"

Damian shuddered and got wetter the more Dick teased him, "G-Grayson!" his fingers twitched and he could feel Dick's mouth get closer, "No, **don't**!"

Dick pressed his lips against Damian's bulge. The contact made the boy uttered a loud moan. His tongue massaged against Damian's tip and gave him a nice lick.

"Haahh!" Damian's body jolted from a shocking orgasm. He instantly lost feeling in his legs and sat on the floor.

Dick chuckled to himself, _'He's become more sensitive than I thought.'_

Damian panted with the blindfold still covering his eyes, _'He's toying with me. Just how much longer must I endure?'_ his cheeks and ears were red.

Dick stood up on his feet, "Riiight, you can't cum from your front anymore, can you?"

He growled, "Haa..haa.. And who's fault do you think th-that is?"

"Relax." he began unzipping his pants, "I said I'd take responsibility."

The instant Dick freed his hard cock, Damian's mouth began salivating. The boy knew that smell anywhere and instantly grew heavily aroused.

His nose twitched as he inhaled Dick's musk like a dog, "Hhaahh.. HHaahh.."

Dick smirked to himself as Damian tried searching for his cock. He moved it to the right and Damian followed, he moved it to the left and Damian followed again.

' _So cute.'_ He loved teasing the boy.

"Q-Quit moving.. nmmh!" Then Damian's nose kissed the tip, "Aaa..it's here.." He gave Dick's cock a loving lick and his hands began touching it, "..finally."

Suddenly Dick roughly pulled Damian's hair, "Down boy!"

"AAUGH! Hey!"

His voice was stern, "Who said you could use your hands? Who said you could even lick it?"

He trembled at the anger in Dick's voice, "..no one."

"Exactly, so if you want it, then earn it." He purposely rubbed the tip against Damian's nose, "Got it?"

Damian obediently kept his hands down at his sides, "Y-Yes.."

Dick massaged his tip against the boy's nostrils forcing him to inhale his scent directly. Damian got wet with delight as he got to inhale the smelly musk.

His crotch was sopping wet with precum and his mouth began overflowing with drool. His body submitted to Dick's smell and wanted more of it. His nose twitched and sniffed greedily.

Dick chuckled as he felt Damian's nose move against his cock, "You love my scent, don't you Damian?"

"Yesss..hhaahh.."

"Is smelling enough for you?"

"N-Nooo.."

"Then what do you want?"

He breathed hard, "Haahh.. I want to t-taste it.. hhaahh.." his tongue fought the urge not to lunge at Dick's cock. He had to obey.

"How badly do you want to taste it?"

"I want it, I really want it, hhaahh, I want to lick it, I want to suck it, haaahh, hhaahh!" he begged, "Please let me..hhaahh, I want iiit, Grayson!" his hips shook impatiently as he whimpered.

Dick smirked down at the boy, "Alright. Then open your mouth."

Damian obediently opened his mouth and was finally allowed to suckle on Dick's tip. His mouth sucked away and his tongue lapped at the tip, swallowing as much of Dick's precum as he could.

The acrobat groaned and licked his lips, "You really love my cock Damian. Well I love your mouth, so don't think sucking is enough for me." His hands gripped Damian's head tightly.

Damian was forced onto his knees, "Mmnh?!" he could feel Dick thrust his way farther into his mouth.

"Open wiiide."

He moaned and made his mouth bigger. Dick groaned and thrusted all the way into the boy's mouth, his tip penetrated his throat.

Damian's nose was buried into a bushel of Dick's pubic hair. His mouth felt so full and his body shivered as he felt Dick inside of him.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head behind the blindfold, "MMMnh!" his crotch grew more soaked and his entrance quivered.

Dick licked his lips as he could feel the back of the boy's throat, "Mmnnhh, Damian, so snug. Now just hold still, just like that." He moved his hips back, "I'll do all the work."

He then thrusted back into the boy's mouth earning a loud muffled moan. His head was held firmly in place as Dick fucked his mouth.

He couldn't stop moaning or slurping. Every time Dick slammed into the back of his throat he grew more aroused. Damian liked it rough, and so did Dick.

His tongue got to taste every inch Dick shoved into him, _'So delicious, I haven't tasted this in forever.'_

Damian was fully erect in his bikini as his nose got to inhale Dick's pubic hairs. Dick's sexual scent was the strongest there.

The acrobat enjoyed watching Damian's reactions. He licked his lips, "I really love it when you get like this Damian. I'm almost as horny as you are right now."

His lips stretched and suckled Dick's cock like a vacuum cleaner, desperate not to let go. Dick trembled and cried out a moan as Damian's mouth tightened.

He thrusted his hips faster, "That's it, nnhhh, you take it like a pro!" He had hearts in his eyes as he fucked the boy's mouth mercilessly.

Damian moaned louder at the change of pace, "MMNHH, MM, MMMN, MMNH, MMHFF!" Saliva rapidly lubricated Dick's cock and dribbled down his chin.

He could feel it drip down his neck. Damian's swimsuit was slowly becoming transparent as he sweated. His nipples were fully erect and poked out of his swimsuit.

His crotch overflowed with sexual juices down his thighs. Every time Dick thrusted into his mouth, his hole tingled. Everything his mouth felt, his ass felt.

Damian was going nuts behind the blindfold, _'Head dizzy, senses fading, I have to cum!'_

Dick was slowly reaching his limit, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Nngghh!" his hips stopped moving as he came into Damian's throat.

The boy moaned as he forcefully swallowed Dick's fluids, "MMMNFFFH!"

His mouth overflowed a little and his mouth was full of Dick's thick semen. His body reacted obediently and he came hard in his swimsuit.

Damian's cum dribbled onto his thighs and on the floor. He squirted and wet the floor with his orgasm. Dick's cum made his body submit and cum like a bitch. He trembled from aftershock orgasms and obediently resumed swallowing.

Dick panted and trembled as he felt Damian still sucking away, "Haahh..hhaahh.. Good boy.. haaahh, just like I taught you." He petted his head lovingly.

Damian's cheeks reddened and he got aroused from Dick's praise. He wanted nothing more than to please the man, show him he could handle anything.

His lips slowly peeled off of Dick's cock and sucked out as much as he could. He licked his lips and kissed the tip before suckling on it again.

Dick ruffled Damian's hair, "You did a good job Damian, but you still got the floor dirty." He could feel how damp the floor was between his toes.

He mumbled as he sucked, "I'm shorry.."

Dick sighed, "You don't sound sorry. Now come on," he pushed Damian off his cock, "you still haven't fully proven yourself."

Damian groaned at the loss, he wanted to keep sucking. Dick helped him stand up and then shoved him onto the bed.

"Mmnh, what are you doing now?"

Dick gripped Damian's hips and forced him face down with his ass up, "I'm going to fuck you."

Damian heart raced, _'Finally!'_

"But first, I wanted to have a little chat with you."

"Now?!"

Dick kissed Damian's butt, "Mm, yes now."

How he hated what a tease Dick Grayson was, "Fine..fine, just ask your question!"

"Why did you start the bet?"

Damian blushed and grumbled, "I j-just did it to kill time."

Dick said nothing and raised his hand. He delivered a hard slap to Damian's ass cheek.

"AAH!" He yelped in pain, "What are you do-?!"

" **Why** did you start the bet Damian?" his hand was already raised to strike again.

"I just told you!"

Dick delivered another harsh slap. This time a red mark was made. Damian yelped again and his toes clenched.

"The more you lie, the more time wasted not having sex." He was serious, "I know you Damian, there's no way you'd do all this just because you were bored."

"OKAY, OKAY! I only started this stupid bet to make you stop fooling around!"

"Why?"

"Because it's disgusting!"

Dick inhaled some air and then gave Damian a series of smacks to his behind. His cheeks burned and slowly turned red on every spank.

He cried out and drooled on the bed. His cries of pain soon turned into pleasure, "AAH! AA..NNHH! NN!"

Dick stopped hitting him once his butt had a red hand print on it, "Now tell me, why'd you want me stop dating?"

Damian sniffled against the bed, "..b-because..I wanted you to spend more time with me."

"Oh Damian.." Dick shook his sore hand, "why do you want to hang out with me so much? You have other friends now."

"But you're the one I wanted to be with the most, okay?! I don't care how many friends I make, I want to be with **you**!" he was glad he had the blindfold on, because now he was crying.

"..Damian, do you love me?"

"Of course I do, you goof!"

Dick gave the boy another spank.

"AHH!" His cry was weak and he clung to the bed covers, "I'm telling the truth!"

"So you really love me huh? Is it because I'm your brother..or because you were jealous?"

Damian blushed angrily, "Jealous?!"

Dick gave him another series of spanks, "I get it now, you were jealous I was always having sex with other people, but never you. Right?"

He blushed more and fought back his urge to moan, "N-NO, NNHH! GET OVER Y-YOURSELF!"

He gave him more loving spanks to his cute rear, "Don't be shy, I'm sorry for never noticing."

"G-GRAYSON, YOU IDIOT!" Damian moaned and squirted a small orgasm, "Mmmnhhh!" he soaked the bed and drenched his swimsuit.

His body collapsed onto the bed and he panted from exhaustion. His back heaved as he tried to get some air.

Dick kissed the back of his neck, "Mmn, I'm sorry I hurt you babybat. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

Damian groaned, "Yeah, right.. Like you'd ever have sex with me then. You always go for those cheap harlots, and you wouldn't bat an eye when you picked **them** over **me**." His ears blushed red, "I just wanted for once..for you to focus only on **me** for a change."

Dick's heart raced and then he blushed too, "..aaaw Damian, you didn't have to do all this just to get my attention. But since you're already like this, I might as well enjoy you, right?" he moved the string out of the way and lined his cock up to his entrance.

The boy's heart raced, "Grayson." He wanted him to put it in.

"Tell you what Damian, I'll agree to take responsibility, if you let me date other people again."

He groaned in annoyance but wanted to be fucked, "..fine."

His tip rubbed against his soaked hole in a taunting manner, "AAaand I want you to be my sex partner from now on."

Damian's heart leaped and he could feel Dick sniff his hair.

"No matter who we're both dating, we'll always find time to do stuff like this. Okay?"

The boy nodded, "Okay."

Dick began thrusting his way into the boy, "That's a good girl." He gave it a last forceful thrust.

"OOOOHHH!" Damian howled a moan as Dick was all the way in him. His blindfold loosened and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

His crotch trembled and began squirting pee all over the bed. His thighs and the bed covers became soaked as he couldn't stop squirting.

Dick could feel how wet he was getting, "You're really letting out a lot. You want to be turned into a girl that badly Damian?"

"Y-YES, AAA, PLEASE U-USE ME! I WANT TO BE YOUR WOMANNNN!" He trembled as his squirting calmed down.

Dick shivered in arousal, "Okay. Then there's no going back now."

He gripped Damian's hips and began thrusting at his desired pace. His hips moved relentlessly, thoroughly feeling around the boy.

His spine tingled as he felt Damian's inside's cling all over his cock. He could feel how hot and tight the boy got every time he hit his prostate.

"OOoo, Damiii!" he panted and shuddered whenever he thrusted out. Damian would get tighter, wanting Dick to fuck him deeper.

He had hearts in his eyes as he begged, "MORE! M-MOVE MORE!"

He smirked at how submissive the mighty had fallen. He moved his hips faster, making rapid slapping noises. The bed creaked and Damian wailed for him to keep going.

Dick's hands gripped his hips in place tightly as he fucked his hole. He used the boy's ass however he wanted and thrusted in deeply.

Damian could do nothing but moan each time Dick hit his stomach, "OOH, AAH, AAAH, OOOHH!" He drooled shamelessly on the bed as Dick used him like a sex toy.

Each thrust made Damian feel like he was slipping away. The more Dick pounded into him, the more he felt less like himself and could only focus on Dick's cock.

"You feel amazing Damian. Nnnhh, it's like you're the perfect shape now." His tip repeatedly hit Damian's sweet spot making the boy groan in pleasure.

His hard nipples were rubbed roughly by the bed on each movement, "GR-GRAYSON! NNHH! GRAYSONNN!" He moaned for Dick's name.

Dick huffed and swiftly grabbed Damian's leg and made him roll over onto his back, "I can get off quicker if I see your face."

The boy faced the man as he fucked him mercilessly. His green eyes were hazy with lust, his hair was a mess, and his face was soaked in sweat and tears.

Dick marveled at his aroused face, "If only you could see how you look right now." He still gripped the boy's hips.

Damian shuddered and moaned loudly, "NHHOOO, STOP ST-STARINNNG! AAAHH, AAHHNN!" He used his arm to cover his blushing face as Dick moved.

The blindfold was around his neck and he was exposed. He was clearly enjoying Dick's torment and enjoyed the rough thrusts. His little body loved being dominated by his cock.

For a whole month he had drunken Dick's semen, had been fucked repeatedly, and had every nook and cranny of his body teased. Dick had trained him into becoming the perfect sex partner.

Dick got closer and embraced the boy as he thrusted into him. Damian refused to look so Dick forcefully removed his arm out of the way.

"GRAY-MMMPHH!" His small mouth was attacked by Dick's soft lips.

His tongue lashed out and massaged Damian's tongue lovingly. Their tongues moved quickly and his drool leaked into the boy's mouth.

Damian could still feel Dick's hips rock into his. He was repeatedly thrusted into while being crushed against the bed.

"MMFF! MMMMFF! MMNHH! MNNGHH!" His nose barely got any air and his mouth gulped down Dick's saliva.

His legs squirmed underneath the man and his arms embraced Dick, rubbing his muscular back. His body reacted to swallowing Dick's fluids and went through a small orgasm.

His green eyes rolled and his head felt numb and dizzy, "Mmmnhh! MMNGGHH!"

Dick broke the kiss and caressed Damian's head as he shivered like a leaf. He huffed and moaned against Damian's ear.

"NNghh, your body belongs to me now!"

Each thrust sent shockwaves throughout Damian's body. Every inch of his body could feel Dick inside him. Each jolt felt like he was fucking his brain.

"I-I, AAA, AA O-ONLY BELONG T-TO YOU!"

"You can't live without my cock anymore, can you?"

It was like Dick was in his head, "NHHOO, I-I CAN'T L-LIVE WITHOUT I-IT!"

His tongue licked Damian's ear, "Mmnh, you love my cock."

His legs wrapped around Dick's hips and held him tight, "YES! I LOVE IT! AAH, I LOVE YOUR COCK! I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT! NNNHHH, GIVE ME M-MOOORE!"

He couldn't stop himself from uttering naughty words. It was like Dick was permanently drilling it into his head.

"All that time you spent saying my exes were nothing but harlots, yet look at you now, nnhh, the biggest harlot of them all." He smirked and kissed Damian's ear, "Say it."

"I-I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY..I-I'M A-AAHH HARLOT! I'M A HARLOT! AAAHH!" His body and mind became one and happily submitted to the acrobat, "I'M A HARLOT!"

"Very well said," he kissed Damain's cheek, "but you're **my** harlot now." His hips stopped moving and he came hard inside the boy.

Damian cried out loudly into a practical scream as Dick came inside him. His tiny cock twitch and came on his and Dick's stomachs.

"AAAaahh! A-AAAHH!" His body trembled and his legs lost the strength to grip Dick. He could feel his deepest parts being painted with Dick's cum, "I-I'm y-your harlot.."

He kissed Damian's forehead, "That's right. The best one I've ever had."

The boy whimpered happily at the praise.

Dick sat up and exhaled as he was still cumming. Damian's body laid limp against the bed, shuddering as Dick knocked up his stomach again. His nipples twitched and were fully erect

His belly was round and his little cock couldn't calm down. He shivered and howled as he had small mini orgasms after the next, "I-I can't stop.. c-cumming! AAaa..aaa!" his toes clenched and he came hard.

His little squirts soaked Dick's abs, _'He finally reached his breaking point. He'll make the perfect partner.'_ Dick smirked and slowly pulled out of Damian.

The boy's hole held a tight grip on him as it sucked out more of Dick's cums, "Aaa..AAAAH!" Damian moaned as Dick finally finished filling him up.

The acrobat groaned as he felt Damian's grip loosen, "Good job, you milked me dry." He held his cock, "Are you ready for what comes next?"

Damian lied submissively on the bed awaiting his reward, "Yes.. please make me your toilet." His body was spread ready and waiting.

Dick shuddered and aimed properly as he began peeing. His urine splashed and squirted about on the boy's chest and stomach.

Damian shuddered in happiness as he bathed in Dick's golden shower. He was now soaked completely in Dick's scent inside and out.

He had officially become Dick Grayson's property, "Haahh..hhaahh.. thank you Grayson." His entrance overflowed with his semen.

Dick smiled, "You've earned it, you're finally ready to become my permanent sex partner." He finished peeing once Damian was nice and soaked, "From now on no matter who I'm dating I'll always save my cum and pee just for you. I promise you'll always be my number one."

Damian's heart raced and he slowly sat up, "Grayson."

He stood proudly, "Now come here, let's clean up before Alfred and you-know-who notice."

The boy nodded and obeyed.

 **Epilogue. . .**

The bedroom floor was thoroughly cleaned, and the bedspread was washed and replaced with fresh ones. By the time the room was cleaned, the two bathed and decided to call it a night.

Dick was exhausted after all of that so he decided to spend the night in Damian's room instead of going back to Bludhaven.

The room was dark and the two were under the covers in bed. The boy was between Dick's legs sucking him off again.

He loved the taste and scent so much, he couldn't get enough, "Mmnhh..mmnn.. mmm.." his head bobbed slowly as he thoroughly tasted every inch of Dick's cock.

Dick gave him permission to do whatever he wanted now. Damian's tiny erection was already soaked between his thighs. Even after a shower he still smelled like Dick.

The man remained calm and composed as he went through his cellphone, the light shining on his face in the dark room.

He was browsing at his photo gallery at all the secret pictures he had taken of Damian during the bet. Every sex position, every crossdressing, and every dare the boy accomplished.

It turned Dick on every time Damian obeyed, _'This was the best bet I've ever agreed to.'_

He peeked down at his lap where Damian was still moaning and sucking on him. The acrobat sighed and turned his phone off. He placed it to the side and enjoyed Damian's blowjob.

Dick marveled down and smiled at the high and mighty prince he had transformed into a lowly harlot.

 **His** harlot.

He petted his head gently, "I love you, Damian."

 **The End**

 **I typed this over the summer along with a bunch of other DamiDick and/or DickDami fanfictions. I just never got around to posting them. So I hope you enjoyed this story, Happy Halloween, or Day of the Dead, whatever you prefer.**

 **-WonChan :3**


End file.
